Complicated
by haohaohyvk
Summary: Donghae yg kena karma karna kejadian di masa lalunya. Ga pinter buat summary. HaeHyuk;Genderswitch;Rate : M (maybe);REVIEW JUSEYO c:
1. Chapter 1

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

Hyukjae POV

Ah… tempat ini… masih sama saat aku meninggalkannya 4 tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah menurutku, walaupun bangunannya sedikit dirombak karna sudah mulai rapuh termakan usia. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang berubah, dan hatiku juga masih belum berubah sampai saat ini.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau melamun?" tanya seorang yeoja disampingku, hei sejak kapan dia disini?

"eoh? Ani… hanya sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu Sungmin-ah" jawabku pada yeoja di sebelahku, dia Sungmin, temanku yang bawel tapi baik hati '3'/\

"Ayo masuk, kupikir didalam sudah ramai, aku rasa Kyuhyun juga sudah sampai disana hehe"

"Mwo? Yak! Kau membawa Kyuhyun? Kau mau menjadikanku apa? Kacang gosong hah?" ucapku dengan urat yang nyaris keluar.

"Ish… bisakah kau berbicara pelan sedikit? Aku disampingmu, kau pikir aku tuli? Lagipula kau tenang saja, aku sudah membawa seseorang untuk menemanimu hehe" kenapa orang ini selalu memasang wajah kelincinya yang sangat… err….

Kalian tau aku sedang dimana?

Sekolah. Ya sekolah ku dulu.

Aku menyimpan banyak kenangan disini, terutama kenangan tentang… hey kalian memancingku untuk mengatakannya ya? Ah sudah-sudah, kalian akan tau sendiri nanti.

Sungmin… sungmin… sungmin…

Lihat! Dia dan kyuhyun sedang berlovey-dovey ria didepanku dan err… namja disampingku. Kalian tau siapa namja disampingku? Hhh, baiklah akan ku beritahu.

Dia Lee Donghae, namja-tampan-yang-pernah-aku-sukai-dulu. Dan kurasa sampai sekarang pun masih c:

Sudah hampir 30 menit aku dan Donghae menyaksikan adegan demi adegan drama yang diperankan oleh Kyumin couple di depanku ini. Dan sudah 30 menit juga aku bertemu dengan Donghae, dan dia tidak berbicara 1 kata pun… ah tidak 1 huruf pun aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Acara Reuni akan segera dimulai, bagi para undangan silahkan merapat ke depan bersama pasangannya masing-masing"

Hey, ini acara reuni atau perjodohan? Kenapa harus bersama pasangan?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan aku dan Donghae. Ah… kenapa aku berharap dia akan mengajakku?

Donghae melangkah meninggalkan aku sendiri yang sudah seperti orang bodoh disini.

Sudah kuduga, harusnya kau jangan terlalu berharap Hyukjae babo!

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolah. Untuk apa aku disini? Tidak ada hanya akan terasa semakin berat karna harus melihatnya lagi.

Sebuah tangan memegang lenganku saat aku baru saja berbalik arah. Aku berbalik dan…

"Mau kemana kau? Apa kau tidak lihat kursi hampir penuh?"

Donghae….

Donghae POV

Awalnya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk datang ke acara reuni seperti ini. Lebih baik aku dirumah lalu mendownload video-video yadong terbaru. Kalian tau? Persediaanku hampir habis-_- Tapi Kyuhyun memaksaku, dasar setan! Padahal dia bukan alumni dari sekolahku kenapa dia yang terlihat sangat antusias?

Dan saat sampai disana dugaanku benar, acara ini sangat membosankan. Banyak yang membawa pasangannya, dan didepanku adalah pasangan yang paling tidak tau malu diantara yang lain. Disampingku… err… aku ingat dia, dulu saat sekolah, banyak teman-temanku yang bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku. Maka dari itu aku menjauhinya, selain aku tidak suka padanya, dia juga bukan tipeku sama sekali.

Dan oh God! Lihat dia sekarang, kenapa dia sangat berubah seperti ini? Aku rasa aku menyesal menjauhinya dulu. Aku belum menyebutkan namanya ya? Kim Hyukjae.

Dia yang kulihat sekarang berbeda jauh dari dia yang dulu. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Diam-diam aku memperhatikannya lewat sudut mataku. Sepertinya dia mulai bosan, sempat beberapa kali kulihat dia meniup poninya sendiri, lucu bukan?

Ah, ada apa denganku? Jangan ada yang bilang bahwa aku terkena karma.

Tapi aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri, kulihat dia membasahi bibirnya. Oh Tuhan, bolehkah aku menciumnya saat ini juga?

"Acara Reuni akan segera dimulai, bagi para undangan silahkan merapat ke depan bersama pasangannya masing-masing"

Aku bingung, kurasa acara ini lebih pantas disebut acara perjodohan massal dibanding acara reuni. Baru kali ini kudengar acara reuni harus membawa pasangan. Dan kalian tau? Namja tampan sepertiku tidak membawa pasangan ke acara ini.

Malu? Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa namja tampan sepertiku merasa malu?

Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja menarik salah satu wanita di sini untuk menjadi pasanganku dan bisa kupastikan siapapun wanita itu dia tidak akan sanggup menolak. Sejak aku melangkahkan kakiku di acara ini, semua wanita itu memandangku dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'ah, dia tampan sekali'.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berjalan mendahului aku dan err… yeoja disampingku. Aku melangkah dibelakang Kyumin, menyusul mereka karna kulihat kursi-kursi untuk para undangan sudah hampir penuh. Tapi saat aku menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat Hyukjae berjalan berbalik arah. Hey, kukira dia akan mengikutiku.

Aku menarik lengannya dan tepat sekali, dia menoleh dan menatapku, tepat di manik mata. Kau tau? Matanya benar-benar menghipnotisku. Jika saja aku tidak cepat tersadar, mungkin aku sudah seperti orang bodoh didepannya.

"Mau kemana kau? Apa kau tidak lihat kursi hampir penuh?"

"eoh? Aku… aku hanya haus" aku rasa kau berbohong Hyukjae-ssi.

"Aku bisa mengambilkannya jika kau mau, ayo ikut aku!" sebisa mungkin aku menahan ucapan dan perbuatanku didepan yeoja ini. Apalagi saat aku menyentuh lengannya, aku tidak tahan untuk segera membelai tangannya bahkan menciumnya~

Aku dan Hyukjae duduk satu meja dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kulihat mereka berdua masih asik, atau mungkin tidk sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua?

Aku mengambilkan Hyukjae segelas minuman dan memberikannya padanya, kulihat dia memegangi tenggorokannya sejak tadi, tapi itu malah menggodaku untuk menghirup aroma lehernya… YA! Berhenti melakukan itu!

"Ini, minumlah" ujarku sambil memberi segelas minuman beralkohol rendah padanya.

"Mianheyo, aku tidak minum alcohol" ucapnya menolakku halus sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Alkoholnya rendah, kau bisa percaya padaku" dan sekali lagi dia menggeleng halus. Ah, aku juga tidak melihat minuman lain, kurasa semuanya mengandung alcohol.

"Buruk" ucapku sambil menenggak minuman di tanganku. "Bolehkah aku minta satu gelas orange juice?" ucapku pada seorang pelayan wanita yang baru saja melewatiku, kulihat dia tampak berpikir sejenak, aku mengedipkan mataku satu kali, dan pelayan itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, gampang bukan? Ah, setidaknya di pesta ini jamuannya lumayan.

Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan yang tadi datang menghampiriku sambil membawakan satu gelas orange juice. Aku menerimanya dan kulihat pelayan itu bersemu merah, aku sudah biasa..

Aku memberikannya pada Hyukjae dan dia tampak berpikir, oh ayolah aku tidak akan meracuninya…

"Tenang saja, minuman ini tidak mengandung alcohol, aku memesannya pada pelayan yang tadi" ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah, khamsahamnida Donghae-ssi" ucapnya pelan lalu menerima minuman di tanganku dan langsung meminumnya, kurasa dia memang benar-benar haus, tinggal tersisa setengah gelas saja.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, kita teman bukan? Panggil aku Hae saja" jelasku sambil tersenyum, ya aku dan dia memang berteman bukan? Jika saja dulu aku tidak menjauhinya, mungkin dia tidak akan bersikap seperti ini padaku, aku merasa… awkward.

Kyuhyun melihatku sambil menyeringai setan, tentu saja tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin maupun Hyukjae. Ah baiklah, kurasa kau benar Kyuhyun, baru kali ini setan sepertimu berkata benar.

Hyukjae POV

Aku merasa bosan disini, jika saja tidak ada Donghae mungkin aku sudah meninggalkan acara ini sejak tadi. Entahlah, aku merasa nyaman duduk satu meja bahkan berdampingan dengannya, bahkan saat dia memegang lenganku. Menatap wajahnya yang teduh dari jarak dekat, yang dulu sering kulakukan, hanya saja dulu tidak sampai sedekat ini. Dulu dan sekarang tidak pernah berubah, wajah ini memang wajah yang selalu aku inginkan. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sepanjang acara, aku merasa sikap Donghae berubah padaku. Iya atau tidak?

Aku merasa –ehem- terlalu pede dengan sikapnya padaku. Bahkan dia sampai memesankanku minum kepada pelayan itu. Ah sudahlah Hyukjae, jangan berharap seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaanku terhadapnya. Kurasa hati yang diciptakan untukku memang sudah terisi penuh olehnya, tapi aku tidak tau, apakah hatinya terisi untukku atau tidak? Molla.

Acara sudah selesai, jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 20.30 KST. Semua tamu perlahan keluar meninggalkan tempat diselenggarakannya acara. Termasuk aku, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yang baru saja ingin meninggalkan tempat.

"Kyunniieeee, aku mengantuk" ucap Sungmin sambil menguap lucu, ah apakah dia lucu? Aku tidak yakin.

"Tunggu sebentar Ming, kita sebentar lagi sampai tempat parkir lalu pulang, ne?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi 'kelincinya'.

"Hyuk-ah, kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak usah Sungmin-ah, aku bisa pulang naik taksi" tolakku halus.

"Benar? Tidak apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Oh ayolah Sungmin, lebih baik aku naik taksi dibanding harus menyaksikan aksi lovey dovey ria mu –lagi-.

"Ne, aku sudah besar Ming. Kau tenang saja. Aku duluan ya~ Hae, aku… duluan" Donghae hanya mengangguk dan Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, lalu aku berbalik arah meninggalkan mereka.

Aku duduk di depan sekolah, menunggu taksi tentunya. Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak melihat satupun taksi lewat sini, aku… merasa takut.. hehe '3'v Hey ayolah aku perempuan, maklum kan kalau aku merasa takut? Apalagi… kurasa aku hanya sendirian disini, yang lain sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak tadi. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, disini dingin. Aku tidak membawa jaket.

Aku baru saja ingin menekan tombol hijau dihandphoneku jika saja aku tidak melihat sebuah mobil berjalan sangat pelan kearahku. Baru saja aku ingin menghela nafas lega karna kupikir mobil yang tengah menuju kearahku saat ini adalah taksi, ternyata bukan. Mobilnya berwarna hitam, dan yang jelas itu bukan mobil taksi jadi kutahan nafasku sejenak. Menajamkan penglihatanku untuk melihat siapa orang dibalik pengemudi, siapa tau aku kenal lalu bisa menumpang dimobilnya. Tapi jalanan ini gelap sekali, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat orang didalamnya. Hey, jangan bilang kalau...

TBC or END ?

Whoah, coba-coba ngepost ff absurd saya disini :"3 Masih newbie, mianhe kalo masih kurang banyak X'D Kira-kira ini kependekan atau engga?._.

REVIEW BANYAK MAKA AUTHOR AKAN SEMANGAT! GANBATTE(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku baru saja ingin menekan tombol hijau dihandphoneku jika saja aku tidak melihat sebuah mobil berjalan sangat pelan kearahku. Baru saja aku ingin menghela nafas lega karna kupikir mobil yang tengah menuju kearahku saat ini adalah taksi, ternyata bukan. Mobilnya berwarna hitam, dan yang jelas itu bukan mobil taksi jadi kutahan nafasku sejenak. Menajamkan penglihatanku untuk melihat siapa orang dibalik pengemudi, siapa tau aku kenal lalu bisa menumpang dimobilnya. Tapi jalanan ini gelap sekali, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat orang didalamnya. Hey, jangan bilang kalau…..

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepanku. Aku menatap mobil itu tajam, perasaan takut mulai menghampiriku. Aku hampir saja berlari jika saja sang pemilik mobil tidak keluar, menghampiriku, melepas jasnya dan memakainya ke tubuhku.

Donghae…..

**Donghae POV**

Akhirnya acara selesai, jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 20.30 KST. Semua tamu perlahan keluar meninggalkan tempat diselenggarakannya acara. Termasuk aku, Taeyoung, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yang baru saja ingin meninggalkan tempat.

"Kyunniieeee, aku mengantuk" ucap Sungmin sambil menguap lucu, berlebihan sekali kelinci satu ini.

"Tunggu sebentar Ming, kita sebentar lagi sampai tempat parkir lalu pulang, ne?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi 'kelincinya', setan ini juga sama berlebihannya.

"Hyuk-ah, kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae. Hey aku baru ingat, kurasa dia tidak membawa kendaraan kesini, apa aku harus mengantarnya? Tapi aku gengsi, oh ayolaahh~

"Tidak usah Sungmin-ah, aku bisa pulang naik taksi" tolaknya halus.

"Benar? Tidak apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne, aku sudah besar Ming. Kau tenang saja. Aku duluan ya~ Hae, aku… duluan" Aku hanya mengangguk dan Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, aku memperhatikan punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh, kurasa aku harus.

"Aku duluan Kyu, Ming" ucapku singkat lalu berjalan menuju mobilku yang terparkir tepat disebelah mobil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ini sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu, dan kurasa semua tamu sudah pulang kecuali panitia yang masih sibuk di dalam sekolah. Dan sudah 30 menit pula aku memperhatikan Hyukjae dari kejauhan. Aku memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil, kurasa dia tidak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan, jarak mobilku dengannya lumayan jauh, lagipula jalanannya gelap.

Sesekali dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri-belakang-depan, kurasa dia mulai takut, hey lihat ekspresinya, imut bukan? Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, dingin eoh? Aku rasa dia juga tidak membawa jaket. Aku ingin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya, membagi kehangatan ditubuhnya. Hey, kurasa aku memang terkena karma.

Baiklah aku menyerah, aku akan menghampirinya sekarang.

Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan sangat pelan, dan dia menoleh kearahku, menajamkan penglihatannya. Aku sampai didepannya, dia menatap mobilku aneh, hey jangan takut, kau pikir aku perampok jalanan? Aku membuka pintu, keluar mobil lalu menghampirinya, matanya membulat saat melihatku. Kaget eoh?

Aku melepas jasku, lalu memakaikan ke bahunya. Kaget lagi? Ah pipinya merah, boleh aku cium?

"Ayo naik" ucapku sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"eoh? Tidak usah aku akan menelfon….."

"Tidak usah menolakku Hyuk, kau mau menunggu disini sambil menunggu temanmu?"

"Kurasa setelah aku menelfon, aku tidak akan lama menunggu Donghae-ssi, eh maksudku Hae"

"Baiklah" ucapku lalu berbalik arah. "Hey, kau tidak tau ya? Disini banyak perampok jalanan, jika kau bertemu dengannya, dia akan mengambil seluruh hartamu lalu….. karna kau wanita mungkin dia akan memperkosamu. Ah apalagi kau sendirian. Kudoakan saja semoga….."

"Cukup. Baiklah aku ikut denganmu" Gotcha! Dapat kau!

Aku tersenyum simpul lalu mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk kedalam mobilku. Ah maafkan aku Hyuk, hanya sedikit berbohong, sedikit c:

**Hyukjae POV**

"Ayo naik" ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"eoh? Tidak usah aku akan menelfon….." aku menolak ajakannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin, sangat ingin. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau hatiku kembali terluka seperti dulu. Luka yang menganga lebar itu kini sudah berhasil aku sembuhkan, sedikit demi sedikit selama 4 tahun. Hanya tinggal menyembuhkan goresan-goresan yang masih tersisa, aku tidak mau luka itu kembali muncul. Aku takut…. Aku takut sikap baiknya hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit.

"Tidak usah menolakku Hyuk, kau mau menunggu disini sambil menunggu temanmu?"

"Kurasa setelah aku menelfon, aku tidak akan lama menunggu Donghae-ssi, eh maksudku Hae"

"Baiklah" ucapnya lalu berbalik arah. "Hey, kau tidak tau ya? Disini banyak perampok jalanan, jika kau bertemu dengannya, dia akan mengambil seluruh hartamu lalu….. karna kau wanita mungkin dia akan memperkosamu. Ah apalagi kau sendirian. Kudoakan saja semoga….."

"Cukup. Baiklah aku ikut denganmu" aku menyerah. Aku merinding mendengar ceritanya, dan kurasa aku tidak cukup berani menunggu sendirian setelah mendengar ceritanya tadi.

Aku masuk kedalam mobilnya, udara hangat perlahan menghampiri tubuhku. Donghae juga ikut memasuki mobilnya lalu menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak lama kemudian hujan turun, sangat deras. Donghae mengeluh karna beberapa jalan tergenang air. Aku hanya diam, menanggapi beberapa omongannya dengan senyuman. Jarak kerumahku masih lumayan jauh, jarak rumahku dengan sekolah memang cukup jauh. Tiba-tiba mobil Donghae berhenti, hey jangan-bilang-kalau-mobil-ini-mogok. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Dia mengambil payung lalu keluar mobil, membuka kap mobil dan mengecek beberapa bagiannya. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa menit, lalu kembali kemobil.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, semuanya baik. Mobil ini tidak pernah rusak sebelumnya" keluhnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Kau tau? Bensinnya habis. Bagaimana mobil ini mau jalan kalau bahan bakarnya tidak ada?" aku berbicara padanya dengan sedikit kesal dan menaikkan nada bicaraku –sedikit-.

"Jinjja?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya lalu menoleh ke jendela disampingku, aku kesal, sungguh. "Baiklah, aku memang salah. Tapi jangan menyudutkanku seperti itu, aku akan menelfon temanku untuk meminta bantuannya" dan sekali lagi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan jas dibahuku, menghilangkan rasa dingin yang perlahan kembali menusuk tulang.

"Hyuk, handphoneku lowbat, bisakah kau menelfon temanmu untuk meminta bantuan?"

Aku mengambil handphoneku lalu menekan speed dial no. 5. SIAL! Disini tidak ada sinyal.

"Aku tidak dapat sinyal" ucapku pendek, lalu mematikan handphoneku, percuma. Moodku turun drastis.

"Aaahhh, bagaimana ini?" aku memang tidak melihat raut mukanya, tapi aku yakin kalau dia kebingungan saat ini.

**Donghae POV**

Donghae bodoh!

Bagaimana bisa kau lupa mengisi bensinmu? Ini memalukan, sangat memalukan. Kulirik Hyukjae disebelahku, dia terdiam sambil mellihat kearah kaca disebelahnya, mengeratkan jas yg tadi kupakaikan dibahunya. Kurasa dia kesal. Tapi…. Hey~

Bukankah ini bagus? Kami terjebak didalam mobil sampai besok pagi ditengah cuaca yg dingin karna hujan, apalagi jalanan ini sangat sepi karna jarang dilalui kendaraan, aku memang memlilih jalan singkat tadi. Ingat, hanya-aku-dan-hyukjae. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum mengingat kira-kira apa saja yg akan aku lakukan dengannya nanti ya?

"Mianhe, aku lupa mengisi bahan bakar" ucapku memecah keheningan dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh Hyukjae. "Ayo pindah kekursi belakang, kurasa kita harus menginap disini sampai pagi" kataku lagi lalu pindah kekursi belakang, kulihat Hyuk menatapku dengan alis mengkerut seolah mengatakan 'apa-aku-harus?' Oh ayolaahhh…..

"Terserahmu saja, kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa" ucapku sambil mengangkat bahuku.

Kulihat Hyukjae menghadap depan dan menyender di kaca mobil, oh baiklah rencanaku untuk lebih dekat dengannya gagal. Aku menatap kearah kaca mobil mengamati hujan yg turun lumayan deras, aku menggosok tanganku lalu memeluk diriku sendiri, ah ternyata lumayan dingin. Aku mengambil baju hangat di kursi belakang lalu memakainya, "Ini lebih baik" ucapku setelah memakainya.

Hyukjae melihatku lalu menggigit bibirnya, YA! Dia menggodaku? Bisa saja aku memakannya saat ini juga.

"Apa kau punya makanan? Aku lapar" ucapnya sedetik kemudian, oh ternyata lapar? Kenapa ekspresinya harus seperti itu?

"Kurasa aku tidak punya makanan apa-apa, tapi… sebentar" aku mencari-cari sesuatu di kursi belakang dan menemukan sekantung snack, yah kemarin memang aku dan temanku pergi dengan mobilku, kami membeli banyak snack dan aku lupa membersihkannya. "Ini snack kemarin, masih enak dan belum kadaluarsa, kalau kau tidak…." Belum selesai aku berbicara dia bergerak pindah kesebelahku lalu mengambil kantung ditanganku.

"Aku mau" ucapnya lalu memakan snack itu.

Kurasa dia memang lapar, setelah makan snack itu setengahnya dia lalu tertidur. Sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, hey dia tidak menganggapku? Kalau dia kedinginan, dia bisa bicara padaku dan aku dengan senang hati akan memeluknya sampai pagi. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, aku menggeser tempat dudukku agar bisa mengamatinya lebih dekat.

Manis.

Matanya.

Hidungnya yg mancung.

Rahangnya.

Lehernya yg jenjang.

Dan bibir kissablenya…

YA! Apa yg kau pikirkan Lee Donghae?

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri, mengusir bayangan-bayangan aneh yg tadi sempat melintas di otakku. Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa bohong sekarang, aku tertarik padanya. Aku menyesal, dulu aku mengacuhkannya begitu. Tapi apa benar dulu dia menyukaiku? Kalau iya, apa sekarang masih? Kurasa aku sudah gila. Aku melihat wajahnya lagi dan entah dorongan darimana, aku mendekat padanya lalu memeluknya.

Nyaman.

Aku akan bertahan diposisi ini sampai pagi.

TBC c:

Huweh, tadinya sempet gamau lanjut soalnya banyak siders –ehem-. Gaada separuhnya yg review –ehem-. Ceritanya author kena batuk. Gimana sama cerita yg ini? Makin ga jelas ya mwehehe x3

Jadi, Hyuk disini ganti marga jadi Kim ya buat keperluan cerita.. Trus, donghae dulu ngejauhin Hyuk karna hyuk itu bukan tipenya dia gitu, ya bayangin aja deh gimana hyuk yg dulu versi kalian masing-masing c; Udah deh ya author cuap-cuapnya~

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! REVIEW BANYAK MAKA AUTHOR SEMANGAT, GANBATTE '3')9


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Hyukjae POV**

"Nghh…" aku menggumam ketika seberkas cahaya menyinari wajahku. Ah, ternyata sudah pagi. Aku menguap dan merasa tubuhku dikunci oleh sesuatu. Tapi rasanya berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa saat aku bangun tidur, rasanya nyaman dan hangat.

Aku menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Donghae sedang tidur dalam posisi memelukku dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Hey, apa aku bermimpi? Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, mencoba mencari tau ini dunia nyata atau bukan? Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Rasanya aku jadi sulit untuk bernafas.

Berlebihan? Terserah.

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Malah menjadi lebih tampan, apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, tanganku bergerak menuju pipinya. Mengusapnya lembut agar sang pemilik pipi merasa nyaman. Bodohnya, tindakanku malah membuatnya menggumam dan terbangun. Dan saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yg salah.

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dalam keadaan masih memelukku tentu saja, mencoba membuka matanya dan objek pertama yg dilihatnya adalah mataku. Aku harus berbuat apa? Sial. Tanganku masih bertengger manis dipipinya.

Deg deg deg…..

Donghae tersenyum. Sangat manis kepadaku.

Dan aku hanya terbujur kaku seperti mayat, rasanya semua organ didalam tubuhku mati mendadak. Apalagi ketika tangannya terjulur merapikan anak rambutku dan menyelipkannya ditelingaku.

"Morning. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" ucapnya memecahkan keheningan dan saat itu juga aku tersadar. Aku menjauhkan tanganku dan bergerak dari posisiku sehingga pelukannya terlepas. Aku seperti orang linglung. Dimana aku? Aku siapa? Ah.

"Mianhe. Aku semalam kedinginan, jadi aku memelukmu"

**Donghae POV**

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tidur sejak semalam. Entah mengapa tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak. Jadi aku menghabiskan sepanjang malamku untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae. Aku sama sekali tidak bosan melihat wajahnya. Donghae babo, bagaimana bisa dulu aku mengacuhkan wajah semanis ini?

Hari sudah semakin pagi, dan matahari sudah mulai naik. Kulihat Hyukjae menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ah kurasa dia terbangun. Aku memilih untuk pura-pura tidur, sekedar ingin tau bagaimana reaksinya? Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dibahunya dan masih memeluknya. Kau tahu? Sangat nyaman.

Lama sekali….

Aku tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari Hyukjae. Atau jangan-jangan dia tidur lagi? Aish, percuma kalau begitu. Aku baru saja ingin membuka mataku, jika saja….. tangan Hyukjae tidak menempel di pipiku. Mengelusnya lembut dan perlakuannya membuatku terbuai. Ah tidak-tidak..

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman seolah-olah baru saja bangun tidur. Bagaimana aktingku? Bagus bukan? Kurasa produser harus mengorbitkanku menjadi artis terkenal, ah baiklah ini tidak penting. Aku membuka mataku, tepat menatap matanya. Mata ini…. Sejak kemarin tidak pernah berhenti menghipnotisku.

Aku tersenyum, sangat manis untuknya. Dan Hyukjae hanya diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hey, dia sakit?

Tanganku bergerak merapikan anak rambutnya dan menyelipkannya ke telinga. Sangat manis. Aku ingin mengecup pipinya, bolehkah? Pipinya bersemu merah. Tidak tahukah dia? Sejak tadi aku mati-matian menahan debar jantungku. Entah mengapa, jantung ini serasa berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Morning. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" ucapku memecahkan keheningan. Sayangnya dia langsung menjauhkan tangannya, dan bergerak pindah dari posisinya sehingga pelukanku terlepas. Aku kehilangan rasa nyamanku.

"Mianhe. Aku semalam kedinginan, jadi aku memelukmu" ucapku lagi. Aku tidak mau dia menyangka aku laki-laki kurangajar, yah walaupun sebenarnya sedikit. Dan dia hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk. Aish, aku harus berbuat apa sekarang? Beritahu aku!

Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus mencari bahan bakar untuk mobilku, atau aku dan Hyukjae akan kembali menginap disini.

"Aku ingin mencari bahan bakar, kau mau ikut atau tinggal disini?" tanyaku.

"Ng… lebih baik aku tinggal disini" jawabnya tanpa menatap mataku.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan lama" ucapku. Aku tidak mau dia tersesat disini.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan terdiam sebentar. Berpikir kemana aku harus pergi? Aku yakin kalau gas station pasti jauh dari sini, jadi lebih baik aku mencari warung pinggir jalan yg menjual bahan bakar eceran. Semoga saja tidak jauh dari sini.

…..

Kurasa aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda aka nada took atau warung dari sini. Kakiku sudah mulai pegal. Baiklah, aku harus mencari cara lain. Aku terduduk dipinggir jalan dan kembali berpikir. Lumayan lama, hingga akhirnya aku melihat sebuah mobil berjalan tidak terlalu kencang. Ah, aku tau!

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku bosan dan…. takut. Baiklah, kuakui aku memang penakut. Donghae bilang dia tidak akan lama, tapi dia sudah pergi 50 menit yg lalu dan belum juga kembali. Aku takut dan khawatir, aku takut terjadi apa—apa dengannya. Aku tahu dia namja, tapi apa seorang namja kebal terhadap apapun?

Aku terus melirik jam ditanganku. Bergerak gelisah sambil menggigit bibirku sendiri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil, menunggu diluar sambil melihat kearah jalan Donghae pergi tadi. Lumayan lama, sampai aku merasa ada yg memperhatikanku.

Aku menoleh kesamping. Seorang namja, ah lebih tepatnya ahjussi sedang memperhatikanku sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Aku merasa takut, kurasa dia bukan ahjussi baik-baik /?

Aku sempat bertatapan mata dengannya lalu dia tersenyum simpul. Ng….. :"

Tidak lama kemudian, dia berjalan kearahku. Dan akhirnya sampai didepanku. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya dan terus melihat kearah jalan yg dilalui Donghae tadi.

"Hei, nona manis. Sedang apa kau disini?" akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya berat dan menyeramkan. Aku tidak menjawab apapun.

"Sombong sekali kau? Sedang menunggu namjachingumu? Lebih baik kau ikut aku, aku punya banyak namja tampan dirumah" ucapnya sambil memegang daguku dan memutarnya sehingga aku menghadap kearahnya. Dan asap rokoknya langsung mengepul di mukaku, lalu aku terbatuk. Aku benci rokok.

Hae kau dimana? Aku takut… :"

Aku menampik tangannya lalu kembali menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang berlari sambil membawa… eng kurasa itu bahan bakar, apalagi memang? Dia melihatku lalu menghentikan larinya.

"Haeeeeeeee" teriakku lalu berlari kearahnya. Aku tidak mau ada didekat ahjussi itu lama-lama, bisa-bisa dia menculikku lalu membawaku kerumahnya. Andwaeeeeeeeeeeee!

Aku bersembunyi dibalik badannya lalu tanpa sadar memeluk lengannya. Dia menoleh kearahku lalu memberikan tatapan seolah bertanya, ada-apa-denganmu?

"Ahjussi itu menggangguku" ucapku sambil menunjuk ahjussi yg masih memperhatikanku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dilengannya, aku benar-benar takut. Hey, ketakutanku beralasan. Dulu aku pernah melihat seorang yeoja seumuranku dibekap oleh ahjussi seperti dia, jadi sampai sekarang aku selalu takut melihat ahjussi yg berperawakan/? Seperti dia. Aku pikir semua ahjussi yg seperti dia itu jahat.

Kulihat Donghae menatap ahjussi itu dengan tatapan tajam. Dan tidak lama kemudian ahjussi itu akhirnya pergi. Jalannya sempoyongan, kurasa dia mabuk. Aku merasa kasihan dengan istrinya dirumah, apa ahjussi itu tidak memikirkan istrinya?

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan kemana-mana" kata Hae kemudian, sambil berbalik arah menghadapku. Aku melepas pelukanku dilengannya.

"Aku hanya menunggumu diluar mobil, aku tidak tahu kalau ada ahjussi itu" jawabku.

"Kalau tadi aku tidak datang, lalu terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" ucapnya lagi. Aku melihat matanya, apa dia khawatir? Aku melihatnya dari matanya. Hyuk, kau terlalu percaya diri.

"Mianhe, aku bosan, kau bilang kau tidak akan lama" ucapku sambil menunduk. Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Aku dengar Donghae menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, mian aku marah-marah tadi, aku tidak menemukan warung disini, jadi aku meminta ini dari orang yg lewat" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kantung yg dibawanya.

"Mian, aku tidak mendengarkanmu"

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke mobil. Isi bahan bakarnya, lalu kita pulang. Otte?" ucapnya lagi lalu merangkul bahuku, mengajakku berjalan kemobil sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum pula.

Setelah sampai dimobil, dia langsung mengisi bahan bakarnya, lalu menyuruhku masuk kedalam mobil untuk makan. Ternyata dia tadi juga meminta makanan.

"Hanya 1?" tanyaku saat melihat isinya yg hanya berisi 1 bungkus.

"Ne, dia hanya punya 1, makanlah, aku tau kau lapar" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku lagi. Ternyata dia memang memperhatikanku, entah kenapa ada perasaan membuncah dihatiku. Aku senang diperhatikan olehnya.

"Aku bisa menahannya" ucapnya masih mengotak-atik mobilnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yg dia kerjakan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal kendaraan.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak melihatmu makan sejak semalam. Kau bisa terkena maagh, kau tahu? Makanan ini untukmu saja, lagipula aku tidak terlalu lapar, kan aku semalam sudah memakan makananmu" ucapku lagi, lalu dia menoleh kearahku. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Donghae-ssi" ucapku sebelum dia kembali berbicara, dia menghela nafas lalu kembali focus pada pekerjaannya. Aku menang!

Aku memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil, dia membuka kemejanya dan hanya memakai kaus oblong tanpa lengan. Ternyata tadi aku memeluk lengan sekekar itu/?

Aku melihat keringatnya mengalir disana-sini. Aku mengambil tasku lalu mengambil beberapa helai tissue, aku tau ini mobil namja, tapi setidaknya ada tissue disini. Untung saja aku membawa banyak tissue. Donghae jorok.

Aku keluar mobil lalu menghampirinya, terdiam sebentar mengamatinya yg sedang mengisi bahan bakar. Sejak tadi baru diisi? Dia menoleh kearahku,

"Kubilang kau didalam saja Hyuk, kau ini susah sekali dibilangin" ucapnya sambil menutup kap mobilnya. Lalu menyalakan mesin, dan CHA~ berhasil. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang. "Ayo masuk, kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang" katanya.

"Tunggu sebentar…" kataku lalu menghampirinya.

Aku mengusap keringat didahinya. Dan kulihat dia diam, hey kau kenapa? Dia memperhatikanku.

"Kau terlihat kotor Hae, aku tahu kau tadi berjalan cukup jauh" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Ini, kau bisa minta lagi jika butuh" ucapku sambil memberikan tissue ketangannya. Berbalik arah dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Ada apa dengan jantungku?

**Donghae POV**

Saat melihat mobil lewat, aku langsung menghadangnya dan untungnya dia berhenti. Kuharap dia orang baik.

"Maaf noona, mobilku kehabisan bahan bakar. Boleh aku mengambil sedikit dari mobilmu?" ucapku dengan sopan. Noona itu tampak sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah, ambil saja, tapi jangan terlalu banyak ne?" ucapnya kemudian.

Akhirnya aku mengambil bahan bakar dari mobil noona itu, aku juga sempat melihat sekantung makanan tergeletak di jok mobilnya, saat aku bertanya, dia malah memberikannya padaku. Ah, noona ini baik sekali.

Aku berlari menuju mobilku. Aku khawatir dengan Hyukjae, aku sudah meninggalkannya cukup lama.

Hhooshh, hhoosshh~

'Sedikit lagi' batinku.

Aku melihat Hyukjae ada didepan mobilku, memandangku dengan tatapan seolah, akhirnya-kau –datang.

"Haeeeeeeee" teriaknya lalu berlari kearahku. Dia bersembunyi dibalik badanku sambil memeluk lenganku, aku menoleh kearahnya, ada apa dengannya? "Ahjussi itu menggangguku" ucapnya kemudian sambil menunjuk ahjussi didepan mobilku. Oh, karna itu?

Aku menatap ahjussi itu dengan tatapan tajam, dan tidak lama kemudian dia pergi. Ah, ada-ada saja. Aku sempat memarahinya dan dia malah memberikan wajah sedih sambil menunduk. Aku khawatir padamu Lee Hyukjae!

Setelah sampai dimobil, aku langsung mengotak-atik mobilku, sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah membongkar mobil ini sendiri, aku menyuruh Hyukjae masuk kedalam mobil untuk makan.

"Hanya 1?" tanyanya saat melihat isinya yg hanya berisi 1 bungkus.

"Ne, dia hanya punya 1, makanlah, aku tau kau lapar" ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Ah, bagaimana caranya ini?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku bisa menahannya" ucapku masih mengotak-atik mobilnya. Dia rewel sekali, mengganggu konsentrasiku saja.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak melihatmu makan sejak semalam. Kau bisa terkena maagh, kau tahu? Makanan ini untukmu saja, lagipula aku tidak terlalu lapar, kan aku semalam sudah memakan makananmu" ucapnya lagi, lalu aku menoleh kearahnya. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Donghae-ssi" ucapnya. YA! Padahal aku baru saja hendak membuka mulut, aku menghela nafas lalu kembali focus pada pekerjaanku.

Aku membuka kemejaku dan hanya memakai kaus oblong tanpa lengan. Terlalu panas jika harus mengotak-atik mobil menggunakan kemeja. Lagipula kemejaku berwarna putih.

Aku melihat Hyukjae keluar mobil. Sedang memperhatikanku eoh? Aku menoleh kearahnya,

"Kubilang kau didalam saja Hyuk, kau ini susah sekali dibilangin" ucapku sambil menutup kap mobil. Lalu menyalakan mesin, dan CHA~ berhasil. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang. "Ayo masuk, kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang" kataku

"Tunggu sebentar…" katanya lalu menghampiriku.

Hyukjae berjalan menghampiriku lalu mengusap keringat didahiku. Aku terdiam, memperhatikannya. Apa ini mimpi? Apa aku terlihat bodoh sekarang?

"Kau terlihat kotor Hae, aku tahu kau tadi berjalan cukup jauh" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ini, kau bisa minta lagi jika butuh" ucapnya sambil memberikan tissue ketanganku. Aku masih terdiam lalu memperhatikan beberapa kembar tissue ditanganku lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kurasa kau masih menyukaiku Hyuk-ah, baiklah aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Aku masuk kedalam mobilku, lalu membersihkan mukaku dengan tissue yg diberikan Hyukjae padaku. Ternyata benar, mukaku terlihat kotor, tapi aku masih tampan kok.

"Ini makanlah" ucapnya sambil menyerahkanku makanan yg tadinya aku berikan untuknya.

"Yakin kau tidak mau?" tanyaku lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan olehnya. "Baiklah, aku makan ya?"

"Habiskan!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kau manis Hyuk.

…

Baiklah, kuakui aku lapar. Aku makan dengan lahap. Aku menoleh kearah Hyukjae, ternyata dia sedang memperhatikanku. Hey, aku masih tampan kan?

"Kau bilang tidak lapar" ucapnya meledek.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku bilang aku bisa menahannya" ucapku sambil mengunyah.

"Baiklah baiklah" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, untukmu saja" ucapnya menggeleng.

"Kau harus coba 1 sendok, ini enak. Kau rugi jika tidak mencobanya" ucapku sambil menyodorkan satu sendok

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Cepat, buka mulutmu!" ucapku memberi perintah. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya, dia mengunyah dengan imut /?. Lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Rasanya, aku tidak mau hari ini berakhir.

TBC c:

Gimana sama chapter III ini? Aku ngerasa ceritanya makin absurd-_- Kemarin ada yg nemu nama 'Taeyoung' ya? jadi tadinya ff ini tuh castnya Hyuk sama OC (Taeyoung), trus aku edit jadi castnya HaeHyuk x3 Mianhe ya, ngeditnya ada yg ketinggalan XD

Makasih buat yg udah review sama yg ngasih semangat, laflaf3

**Thanks to 86H0404H1015, , wildapolaris, nurichan4, Lee Ah Ra, mitatitu, nurul. , ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, dan Amandhharu0522 :* KEEP REVIEW NE XD**

**AYO REVIEW, JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL/?**

**REVIEW MAKA AUTHOR SEMANGAT, GANBATTE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING!**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Donghae POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah Hyukjae. Bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku mengetahui rumahnya. Aku mengamati rumahnya dari dalam mobil, kelihatannya rumah yg nyaman.

"Hyuk, kita sudah….." ucapanku terhenti saat melihat Hyukjae sedang tertidur.

Lagi-lagi aku sangat senang memperhatikan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar aku mendekat padanya, ternyata dia mendengkur halus. Kkk~ kurasa dia lelah. Aku harus minta maaf padanya, karna aku dia jadi seperti ini. Ah, tapi aku gengsi, otteohke?!

Entah dorongan darimana, aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, hingga akhirnya wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari sejengkal. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, merasakan hembusan nafasnya yg menerpa wajahku. Dan entah setan darimana, aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya… bibirku dan bibirnya bersentuhan. Ingat! Hanya bersentuhan. Karna setelah itu aku tersadar dan langsung menjauh darinya.

'Donghae babo! Bagaimana bisa….. aish jinjja!' donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil memukuli kepalanya.

Tapi Donghae tidak bisa berbohong, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang.

'Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa aku punya kelainan?' batin Donghae karna dia tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya saat ini.

"Eh? Sudah sampai ya?"

**Hyukjae POV**

Sesaat setelah Donghae menjalankan mobilnya menuju jalan pulang, aku tertidur. Entahlah, aku merasa lelah jadi aku tidur begitu saja. Anehnya aku bermimpi, aku sedang berada di taman bunga matahari, sepanjang aku memandang, yg ada hanya jejeran bunga matahari yg tidak ada habisnya. Aku bingung sekaligus senang, karna aku tidak pernah menemukan tempat seindah ini sebelumnya.

"Hyuk"

Ketika ada suara orang memanggilku, aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Dan yg kudapati adalah Donghae. Kau tau? Dia terlihat tampan, sangat tampan. Wajahnya cerah dengan senyum yg menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berjalan kearahku, ditangannya ada setangkai bunga matahari. Ketika sudah sampai didepanku, dia tersenyum –lagi-. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia merapikan anak rambutku yg beterbangan karna tertiup angin. Donghae menatapku, sangat dalam, aku tidak tahu apa arti tatapannya. Hanya saja sedetik kemudian, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Lalu perlahan menutup matanya. Melihatnya menutup mata, aku reflex menutup mataku sendiri. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yg teratur. Dan tidak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yg kenyal mendarat di bibirku.

….

"Eh? Sudah sampai ya?" ucapku setelah terbangun dari tidurku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Mimpi yg konyol. Ah, bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bermimpi seperti itu. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah mimpi, tapi aku merasa canggung dengan Donghae. Aku juga merasa Donghae begitu. Ada aura canggung yg luar biasa disini. Baiklah, aku yg akan mengakhirinya.

"Ng… Aku rasa aku harus masuk kedalam. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah" aku berkata, sekali lagi dengan penuh kecanggungan. Dan Donghae sama sekali tidak menatapku, hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda 'iya'.

Aku keluar dari mobil Donghae, berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumahku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa hari kemarin terlalu cepat berlalu. Ng… aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Donghae –lagi-. Aku merasa dia tidak lagi mengacuhkanku seperti dulu. Biarlah hanya aku yg menyimpan rasa suka, berada dekat dengannya dan menatap wajahnya dari dekat saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

Grep~

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku, lalu memelukku. Tanpa kuberitahu kau sudah tahu pasti itu siapa kan?

Donghae.

**Donghae POV**

Aku akui aku bodoh, aku tidak sadar sudah menciumnya tadi. Aku merasa amat canggung sekarang, Hyukjae sudah bangun dan aku hanya diam. Tidak menoleh kepadanya dan tidak berbicara satu kata pun. Apa dia sadar bahwa aku tadi menciumnya? Ah tidak-tidak, Tuhan kumohon jangan. Aku tidak siap. Bagaimana jika dia bertanya, aku harus menjawab apa? Ah itu masih lebih baik setidaknya, bagaimana jika dia menamparku, memaki-makiku dan menyebutku sebagai laki-laki kurang ajar? Andwaeeee~

"Ng… Aku rasa aku harus masuk kedalam. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah" ucapnya setelah sekian lama aku dan dia terdiam.

Dia tidak sadar? Tidak tahu sama sekali? Terima Kasih Tuhaaannn~ Rasanya aku ingin meloncat sekarang juga. Setidaknya imageku tidak rusak didepannya. Tapi aku juga belum berani melihat wajahnya, jadi aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menengok kearahnya.

Dia membuka pintu mobilku, sudah keluar rupanya. Aku mengamatinya dari dalam mobil. Dia berjalan sangat pelan, sambil menunduk. Hey, apa dia sakit?

Sejujurnya aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Hyukjae. Aku ingin bersama dengannya setiap hari. Biar dia membenciku karna perbuatanku dulu, biar saja dia tidak lagi menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku menyukainya. Iya, aku harus!

Aku membuka pintu mobilku, beranjak keluar. Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat dan pasti. Menarik tangannya sehingga dia menghadapku, dan aku langsung memeluknya. Menghirup aroma rambutnya, wangi strawberry. Masa bodoh dia tidak membalas pelukanku.

"Bolehkah aku menemuimu lagi? Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya?" tanyaku masih memeluknya.

Dia terdiam. Aku takut dia akan menjawab tidak. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kau boleh kesini kapanpun kau mau Hae" ucapnya lembut.

Aku melepas pelukanku. Menatap wajahnya yg teduh.

"Gomawo" kataku lagi sebelum akhirnya mulai berbalik arah. Tanganku masih terikat olehnya, seakan-akan kami berdua memang tidak mau berpisah. Tiba-tiba dia menahan tanganku, aku berbalik arah.

"Jasmu" katanya lalu melepaskan jasku yg memang masih terpasang di bahunya sejak semalam. Aku mengangguk, mengambil jasku. "Hati-hati" katanya lagi lalu aku kembali berbalik arah.

Dan akhirnya, tanganku terlepas dari tangannya. Donghae-ah, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?

Aku memasuki mobilku, menyalakan mesinnya. Aku menoleh kejendela. Dia masih disitu. Berdiri menatapku, apa artinya itu? Aku tidak mengetahui arti tatapannya, terlalu sulit untuk diartikan.

**Hyukjae POV**

Donghae memelukku sangat erat. Aku yang kaget, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rasanya nafasku tercekat. Aku bahkan tidak mengambil reaksi untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Bolehkah aku menemuimu lagi? Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan memelukku.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menanyakan hal ini. Kupikir dia tidak suka bertemu denganku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa jika menjawab tidak, aku pun ingin selalu bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku mengangguk.

"Kau boleh kesini kapanpun kau mau Hae" ucapku akhirnya.

Dia melepas pelukanku, menatap wajahku, begitu juga dengan aku yg menatap wajahnya

"Gomawo" katanya lagi sebelum akhirnya dia mulai berbalik arah. Tanganku masih terikat olehnya, seakan-akan kami berdua memang tidak mau berpisah. Aku sadar jika jasnya masih terpasang dibahuku, jadi aku menahan tangannya, dia berbalik.

"Jasmu" kataku lalu melepaskan jasnya. Dia mengangguk, mengambil jasnya dari tanganku. "Hati-hati" kataku lagi lalu dia kembali berbalik arah.

Donghae masuk kedalam mobilnya, kudengar mesinnya sudah menyala. Aku masih berdiri diam ditempatku. Melihatnya dari sini. Aku menghela nafas, nafas yg sangat berat. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok bernama Lee Donghae?

…

8.05 p.m KST

Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku. Setelah sampai dirumah sekitar jam 10 pagi tadi. Begitu memasuki rumah, aku langsung diintrogasi oleh eomma.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu eomma?"

"Kau tau tidak? Eomma khawatir memikirkanmu semalaman"

Dan lain-lainnya, sedangkan aku hanya terduduk di sofa, mendengarkan semua ocehan eomma sampai kurasa dia lelah berbicara. Memijit keningku yg terasa berkedut.

"Mianhe eomma, kemarin aku diantar pulang oleh temanku, mobilnya mogok ditengah jalan, aku ingin menghubungi eomma tapi aku tidak mendapat sinyal disana. Mian membuat eomma khawatir" ucapku pelan sambil melepas sepatu heelsku. Rasanya kakiku mati rasa memakai heels sehari semalam.

Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya secara rinci kepada eomma, dia baru mengerti dan menasihatiku untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi lain kali. Aku hanya mengangguk karna rasanya kepalaku sudah berat. Leeteuk eomma memang benar-benar perhatian padaku, begitu aku masuk kamar, dia membawakanku senampan makanan juga vitamin. Aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Selesai makan dan minum vitamin, aku tertidur hingga sekarang aku baru terbangun. Rasanya kepalaku sangat pusing dan perutku juga mual. Begitu aku bangun, kepalaku rasanya berputar.

"Nghh…" aku memijat pelipisku pelan, berharap agar pusingnya cepat hilang. Aku tidak suka minum obat.

Aku turun dari kamarku dan melihat Teuki eomma dan Kangin appa sedang berduaan didepan tv. Cih, terkadang mereka membuatku iri.

"Hyuk-ah, kau sudah bangun?" tegur appa melihatku turun dari tangga dan aku hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Eomma sudah menyisakan makan malam untukmu, makanlah~" kata eomma lagi.

"Ne eomma, gomawo" ucapku pelan lalu melangkah menuju dapur, mungkin saja jika aku makan pusing dan mualnya akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Masa bodoh aku belum mandi.

**Donghae POV**

Begitu sampai dirumah, aku langsung berendam di air panas. Setelah itu aku makan seperti monster lalu tertidur. Tapi entah kenapa tidurku tidak nyenyak, aku terbangun, lalu tertidur lagi lalu terbangun lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai aku lelah dan memutuskan untuk menonton tv.

Rasanya hari ini membosankan. Semua acara tv tidak ada yg membuat moodku bagus. Aku terdiam, meluruskan kakiku disofa. Gotcha! Aku dapat ide.

Aku akan menelfon Sungmin dan bertanya semua hal tentang Hyukjae. Ide yg bagus Lee Donghae, otakmu berjalan dengan cepat kali ini.

….

Oke, setelah lebih dari 30 menit aku mengintrogasi Sungmin, inilah hasil yg aku dapatkan.

Hyukjae ternyata anak tunggal di keluarganya, ibunya bernama Park Jung Soo atau bisa dipanggil Leeteuk eomma, dan appanya bernama Kim Young Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin appa. Appanya memiliki perusahaan yg cukup terkenal di Korea. Hyukjae adalah mahasiswi di Paichai University, salah satu universitas seni di Korea dan Hyukjae berstatus sebagai mahasiswi seni tari/?. Hyukjae adalah orang yg terkenal ramah dikampusnya tetapi sangat terkenal di club dancenya. Dia memiliki keahlian yg luar biasa dibidang tari, dan dia sudah sering memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan seni di macam-macam lomba. Jika belum kenal, Hyukjae adalah orang yg pendiam, sangat pendiam. Tapi jika sudah kenal, maka kau akan tau siapa Hyukjae sebenarnya. Hyukjae adalah orang yg riang dan sangat baik hati, tidak jarang dia tertipu karna kebaikannya itu. Dia tinggal di apartemen dekat universitasnya, tapi jika libur dia memilih tinggal dirumah orang tuanya.

Apalagi yg harus kuceritakan? Rasanya sudah cukup.

"Cha! Sudah cukup Sungmin-ah, gomawo ne" kataku riang pada Sungmin ditelfon.

"Kau berhutang 5 mangkuk ramyun padaku"

"YA! Mana bisa begitu?" kataku protes

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan bilang Hyukjae setelah ini, aku tutup ya telfonnya…."

"YAK YAK YAK! Baiklah, jika kau ingin kau boleh menagihnya" kataku pasrah. Jika dia didepanku sudah kucekik lehernya, Hyukjae ini demi kau.

"Hahahaha, baiklah~ Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang ini pada Hyuk, aku tutup terlfonnya ya, annyeong~"

"Hmm" ucapku ketus lalu sambungan telfon terputus.

Hyuk, aku sudah tau banyak tentang dirimu. Bersiap-siaplah mendapat sasaeng fans.

TBC c:

CHAP 4 COMING! Gimana gimana? wkwk~ aku mau jawab beberapa review dari kalian ne ;3

- Aku emang sengaja update kilat, biar kalian galama nunggunya dong '3' mumpung lagi libur juga, karna kalo udah sekolah pasti sibuk-_-

- Haehyuk momentnya kurang ya? Aku sendiri bingung, karna aku nulis ff ini bisa dibilang express/? apa yg ada diotak langsung diketik trus update XDv Yg ini udah belum atau malah makin kurang?

- Hayuluh ceritanya sama kaya real :o Sebenernya ini juga pengalaman aku sih XDv

- Kalo soal NC aku gatau munculnya kapan soalnya aku belum pernah bikin adegan NC._. ada yg mau bantu aku? XD PM juseyo~

- HaeHyuk pasti dibikin jadian kok, tenang aja '3' konflik sama NC pasti ada XD tapi mungkin di chap selanjutnya soalnya kan HaeHyuknya baru ketemu :o

Ada yg mau tanya lagi? Review aja pasti dijawab ne :D

**TERIMA KASIH YG SUDAH REVIEW, REVIEW TERUS YA :D**

**JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW! REVIEW MAKA AUTHOR SEMANGAT, GANBATE GANBARE GANBABA/?**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Hyukjae POV**

Setelah makan, aku kembali kekamar, berencana untuk berendam di air panas. Rasa lelah ditubuhku masih ada yg menempel, kufikir jika kubasuh dengan air hangat siapa tahu semuanya menghilang. Lagipula ini lebih baik dibanding harus menyaksikan eomma dan appa berduaan diruang tv. Mereka tidak sadar kalau memiliki anak perempuan yg sudah dewasa?

Aku menyalakan air hangat dan mengisi bathtubku. Sementara menunggu airnya penuh, aku melepas pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan bathrobe. Saat aku kembali, airnya sudah terisi penuh jadi aku melepas bathrobeku dan mencelupkan diriku kedalam bathtub berisi air panas.

Aku mencoba merilekskan badan dan pikiranku. Merasakan hangatnya air yg merendam tubuhku sambil memejamkan mata. Sialnya, saat aku memejamkan mata, bayangan Donghae langsung muncul didalam pikiranku.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghapus semuanya, sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit.

Apa aku salah jika aku tidak bisa melupakannya?

Apa aku salah jika selama ini aku masih sering memikirkannya?

Apa aku salah jika aku membayangkan wajahnya saat aku sedang bersama namja lain?

Tuhan, kumohon jawab aku.

**Author POV**

_Flashback_

_4 tahun yg lalu…_

_Ditempat yg sama dimana Donghae dan Hyukjae dipertemukan setelah 4 tahun tidak saling berjumpa. Ya, sekolah mereka berdua._

_Disini terlihat Donghae sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya di lapangan sekolah. Keliatannya ini jam istirahat, karna disekeliling lapangan, para siswi berteriak histeris saat Donghae berhasil mencetak gol untuk timnya. Entah berteriak karna gol yg dicetaknya atau karna melihat Donghae yg jauh lebih tampa dengan badan penuh keringat, bajunya basah menampilkan tubuh atletisnya. Bagaimana bisa wanita tidak berteriak melihat tubuhnya yg sempurna tercetak jelas dibalik bajunya itu?_

_Disatu sudut sekolah, seorang siswi juga sedang memperhatikan Donghae dengan intens. Matanya yg tajam seakan terus mengikuti kemana Donghae pergi. Matanya menyiratkan kekaguman yg lebih, jari-jarinya sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Dia tidak seperti siswi yg lain yg mengekspresikan rasa sukanya pada Donghae secara terang-terangan. Dia lebih memilih diam. Dia bukan tipe orang yg dengan mudah mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' pada orang lain. Kim Hyukjae._

_"Mendekatlah padanya Hyukjae-ah, bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau kau menyukainya?" kata Sungmin –teman Hyukjae- di sebelahnya sambil menyeruput es di tangannya._

_"Aniyo Sungmin-ah, aku… aku tidak seperti mereka yg bisa dengan terang-terangan mengakuinya. Lagipula, Donghae tidak menyukaiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum –pahit-._

_Dan tiba-tiba…._

_BUG!_

_"Aw!"_

_"Yak! Lee Donghae!"_

_Kepala Hyukjae terkena lemparan bola yg entah ditendang oleh siapa. Dia jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rasanya pusing, pandangannya serasa berputar, dia menatap kedepan dan melihat teman sekelas Donghae menghampirinya._

_"Hey, kau mimisan. Yak! Lee Donghae! Kau yg menendangnya, ayo bawa dia ke UKS" kata temannya sambil berjongkok disamping Hyukjae._

_'ternyata kau' batin Hyukjae_

_"Hyuk-ah, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan tissue untuk mengelap darah yg keluar dari hidungnya._

_"Kau saja yg membawanya. Aku ada urusan yg lebih penting dibanding mengurusnya di UKS" katanya sambil berlalu dan merangkul yeoja disampingnya, yg diketahui itu adalah yeojachingunya._

_Dan seketika itu pula pandangannya membuyar, Hyukjae sempat mendengar Sungmin memanggil-manggil namanya dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

_Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah dia pingsan karna terkena bola atau karna melihatnya bersama yeoja itu. Yg jelas hatinya terasa lebih sakit dibanding terkena lemparan bola tadi._

**Donghae POV**

Pagi yg cerah~

Aku bangun dengan hati yg bahagia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karna hari ini aku akan menemui Hyukjae ku. Hey, sejak kapan aku memilikinya dan memanggilnya Hyukjae ku? Ah itu tidak penting, yg penting aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak sulit, aku sudah tau dimana kampusnya, alamat rumah orangtuanya dan alamat apartemennya, nomor telfonnya, dan semua akun jejaring social yg dia miliki. Bagaimana? Aku hebat bukan?

Aku memakai baju santai lalu berangkat menuju tempat fitness langgananku. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga, biar bagaimanapun aku harus tetap menjaga keindahan badanku. Ini aset penting yg aku miliki. Kau akan tau mengapa ketika aku sampai di tempat fitness nanti.

Ketika sampai ditempat fitness, aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju olahraga yg biasa kupakai. Celana pendek dan baju ketat yg sangat pas di badanku sehingga bentuk badanku tercetak jelas. Aku bercermin dan melihat pantulan diriku sendiri.

"Kau memang tampan Lee Donghae" ucapku bernarsisme ria.

Dan…..

Ketika aku keluar dan mulai berolahraga, para wanita yg berada satu ruangan denganku mulai memperhatikanku, tidak lagi focus pada olahraganya. Ada yg melihatku dengan melongo dan mulut terbuka, ada yg diam-diam melirikku, ada yg sengaja mencari perhatian dengan sengaja menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya didepanku.

Hey, namja mana yg tidak tergoda dengan wanita yg mempunyai bokong padat berisi, boobs yg besar dan tubuh yg indah?

Kuakui wanita diruangan ini memang memiliki tubuh yg sangat indah. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik, aku yakin tubuh Hyukjae lebih indah dari mereka semua. Baiklah, lebih baik aku keluar, kurasa aku sudah cukup berolahraga, aku tidak tahan. Kau tahu? Tadi ada seorang wanita yg sengaja berjalan kearahku, menjatuhkan handuknya, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil handuknya tentu saja, tapi seakan dia sengaja menggodaku, saat dia menunduk dia menggoyangkan badannya. Oh, kau tau kan apa yg terjadi? Jelas saja aku bisa melihat kedua dadanya yg bergoyang itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu dibalik celanaku mulai mengeras. Oh tidak~

…

Setelah fitness, aku pulang kerumah. Mandi lalu berpakaian, aku memilih pakaian santai, celana jeans ¾, kaus putih lalu ditutupi dengan jaket merah. Cha! Memakai apapun aku kelihatan tampan, bahkan tidak memakai apa-apa pun aku tetap terlihat tampan.

Hyuk, tunggu aku!

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku merasa badanku lemas. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berdiri dari sini. Aku masih berada didalam bathtub, air hangat yg tadi kugunakan berendam sudah tidak lagi hangat. Aku kedinginan.

"Hyuk, kau dimana?" tanya eommaku yg memasuki kamar.

"Ini saatnya kuliah~" kata eomma dengan suara yg melengking.

"Eomma…" aku memanggilnya pelan. Suaraku rasanya sulit untuk dikeluarkan, berat dan juga serak.

"Honey, kau dimana?" teriak eomma lagi.

Karna aku tidak sanggup berbicara maka aku menggerakkan tanganku sehingga berbunyi kecipak air. Eomma membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Sini eomma bantu" eomma membantuku berdiri, memakaikan bathrobe ke badanku dan mengeringkan badanku.

"Eomma, aku kedinginan" ucapku susah payah dengan suara yg serak

"Ayo eomma bawa kekamar sayang" eomma memapahku menuju kamar, membaringkanku dan memakaikanku baju.

Ya tuhan, terima kasih telah mengirimkan eomma yg baik hati seperti Teukie eomma.

"Kau kenapa? Eomma bawakan makanan dan obat ya" tanya eomma dan aku jawab dengan anggukan.

Eomma keluar dari kamarku, aku lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan selimut. Aku rasa aku demam. Tidak lama kemudian eomma masuk lagi kedalam kamar, membawa sepiring makanan, air dan juga obat. Menyuapiku dengan sabar, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya. Rasanya semua yg dimasukkan kedalam mulutku ingin aku muntahkan kembali.

Aku menggeleng ketika eomma menyodorkan pil obat ke mulutku. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku benci obat.

"Chagiyaaaa, kau harus minum obat ini lalu istirahat agar cepat sembuh. Ayo ceoat" ah baiklah. Aku tidak bisa membantah jika eomma yg menyuruh.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk kuliah ya. Eomma akan menelfon Sungmin untuk memberitahunya. Dan eomma tidak menerima penolakan" Aish jinjja! Eomma menyebalkan.

**Donghae POV**

Aku didepan universitas Hyukjae sekarang. Ah baiklah, aku harus mulai mencari Hyukjae dimana? Jika saja Sungmin mengangkat telfonku maka aku tidak akan seribet ini mencarinya. Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam universitasnya, menggunakan kacamata dan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. Aku tampak keren bukan?

"Permisi noona, apa kau kenal dengan Kim Hyukjae? Dia mahasiswi seni tari. Bisa kau antarkan aku?" tanyaku dengan sopan pada sekumpulan yeoja didepanku. Dan yg ditanya bukannya menjawab malah terdiam dengan mata membulat, memang mereka pikir aku makanan lezat? Tatapannya seolah-olah aku ingin dimakan bulat-bulat.

"Hallooo, noona. Apa kau kenal?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan dia mengerjapkan matanya. Baru sadar rupanya.

"Ng.. ha…hari ini aku ti..tidak melihatnya" ucapnya gemetaran. YA! Kau pikir aku hantu?

"Lalu?"

"Ka…kau bisa tanya ke Su…Sungmin" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk yeoja yg sedang berjalan sendirian. Kelihatannya terburu-buru

"Baiklah, terimakasih noona" ucapku sambil mengedipkan mata satu kali. Hey, tidak apa kan?

"Kkyyaaaaaaaa" mereka berteriak ketika aku berbalik. Rasanya senang bisa menggoda yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Sungmin noona, YA! SUNGMIN NOONAAAAA!" teriakku memanggilnya yg terus berjalan.

"Eh? Donghae?" dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat berbalik arah dan melihatku. Mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa aku kesini.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku setelah menghampirinya.

"Kau? Kau sedang apa disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja ingin menemui Hyukjae, dia mana? Mengapa tidak bersamamu?" jawabku sambil menengok ke kanan-kiri siapa tahu Hyukjae ada dibelakang kami.

"Ahya, dia sedang sakit, tadi eommanya menelfonku, katanya dia demam sehingga dia tidak bisa masuk kuliah hari ini. Padahal hari ini ada praktek"

DEG! Hyuk… dia…. Sakit?

"Sakit? Dirawat atau tidak? Sakitnya parah atau tidak?"

"Hey, calm down~ Dia hanya demam biasa, dia dirumah orangtuanya sekarang" jawab Sungmin noona. Dan aku langsung berlari menuju mobil tentu saja ingin kerumah Hyukjae.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE! SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA HYUKJAE. BILANG PADANYA BAHWA AKU MINTA MAAF TIDAK BISA MENJENGUKNYA, AKU ADA URUSAN DENGAN KYUHYUN!" teriaknya dari jauh.

"NEEEEE, AKU AKAN MENYAMPAIKANNYA. TERIMA KASIH NOONA SUDAH MEMBERITAHUKUUU" kataku balas berteriak dan saat aku menoleh Sungmin noona sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan tancap gas menuju rumah orangtua Hyukjae. Entahlah, aku khawatir saat mendengar bahwa dia sakit.

Apa dia sakit gara-gara kejadian kemarin?

Aku harus membawa apa untuknya? Aarrgghh, eotteohke?

…

Aku sekarang sudah didepan pintu rumah Hyukjae. Sudah 5 menit sepertinya, tapi aku belum juga mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Di tanganku ada sup ayam dan bunga. Apa aku berlebihan? Ah biarkan saja. Lalu bagaimana ini? Rasanya aku lupa caranya mengetuk pintu.

Lee Donghae. Kau harus tenang!

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Whoah, fighting!

Tok tok tok~

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja membukakan pintu untukku. Mungkin ini eommanya Hyukjae, aku mengira-ngira umurnya belum sampai 50 tahun, tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita yg sudah mempunyai anak sebesar Hyukjae. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda, bahkan aku tidak melihat keriput diwajahnya. Aku melihat alisnya bertaut, mungkin dia bingung karna aku belum pernah datang kemari sebelumnya. Saat mengantar Hyukjae kemarin, aku tidak sempat masuk dan bertemu dengannya.

"Annyeong ahjumma, apa benar ini rumah Hyukjae?" sapaku ramah sambil membungkukkan badan sopan.

"Ne, ini rumah Hyukjae, nuguseyo? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu datang kesini sebelumnya" jawabnya.

"Ah, ne. Aku Lee Donghae, teman sekolah Hyukjae dulu. Kudengar dia sakit jadi aku datang kesini untuk menjenguknya" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk" kata eomma Hyukjae mempersilahkanku.

Aku duduk diruang tamunya. Memang benar, rumah yg nyaman. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

"Tunggulah disini Donghae-ah, ahjumma ingin melihat Hyukjae di kamarnya"

"Ne ahjumma"

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tamu rumah Hyukjae. Di sebelah kiriku terpampang foto keluarga Hyukjae, aku berdiri dan memperhatikannya dari dekat. Difoto itu Hyuk memakai dress berwarna putih dengan rambut digerai, cantik, sangat cantik. Aku juga melihat beberapa piala dan piagam yg dipajang. Ternyata benar kata Sungmin noona, Hyukjae berbakat di bidang menari. Semua piala dan piagam disini didapatkan Hyukjae dari lomba menari. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya menari.

"Donghae-ah, Hyukjae masih tertidur di kamarnya. Kau mau pulang atau ingin menunggunya?" tanya eomma Hyukjae padaku setelah menengok Hyukjae dikamarnya.

"Boleh aku menunggunya sampai bangun?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh, sebentar. Ahjumma buatkan minum untukmu" katanya lagi lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian, eomma Hyukjae kembali lagi dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh, untukku dan untuknya. Kami mengobrol cukup lama, dan aku sudah mulai akrab dengannya. Leeteuk ahjumma orang yg sangat baik, kami membicarakan banyak hal sambil sesekali bercanda gurau. Hingga kami mendengar suara Hyukjae memanggil Leeteuk ahjumma.

"Eomma….." kata Hyukjae lirih tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Ahjumma, Hyuk sudah bangun" kataku.

"Jinjja? Ayo kita kesana Donghae-ah" ajak Leeteuk ahjumma dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Ternyata kamar Hyukjae ada di lantai atas.

"Ada apa sayang?" kata Leeteuk ahjumma sesaat setelah sampai di kamar Hyukjae. Duduk disamping putrinya sambil mengusap dahinya lembut.

"Kepalaku masih terasa pusing" kata Hyukjae dengan suara serak. Aku berdiri didekat pintu, sepertinya Hyukjae tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Eomma bawakan obat untukmu sebentar ya. Donghae-ah, ayo masuk. Eomma tinggal sebentar ne" kata Leeteuk ahjumma lalu pergi entah kemana.

Aku berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya yg pucat, tapi masih terlihat cantik. Sepertinya dia terkejut saat menyadari aku datang.

"Kenapa kau…."

"Aku dengar dari Sungmin noona kalau kau sakit, jadi aku kesini. Ini pasti karena kejadian kemarin kan? Maafkan aku" kataku sambil duduk disampingnya.

"Aniyoooo, ini bukan salahmu. Tubuhku memang sedang tidak fit" katanya sambil tersenyum. Kau masih cantik walau sedang sakit Hyukjae-ah.

"Chagiyaaaa, ini obatmu. Ayo minum" kata Leeteuk ahjumma sambil membawa obat.

"Aku tidak apa eomma, aku tidak mau minum obat" kata Hyukjae sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Tapi kau harus chagiiyaaaaaaa~" paksa Leeteuk ahjumma.

"Shirooooooooooo"

"Ahjumma, biar aku yg membujuknya. Aku membawa sup ayam, biar Hyukjae makan dulu sedikit" kataku menengahkan Leeteuk ahjumma dan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Pastikan dia meminum obatnya Donghae-ah, ahjumma ingin memasak dulu ne" kata Leeteuk ahjumma dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, aku sudah jauh-jauh membawa sup ayam ini. Kau harus memakannya" kataku sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup ayam ke mulutnya. Dia hanya melirik sendokku tanpa membuka mulutnya. "Cepat!" kataku paksa dan akhirnya sup ayam itu berhasil masuk kedalam lambungnya.

Hyukjae hanya memakan setengah dari sup ayam yg kubawa, sisanya? Aku yg memakannya. Aku berpikir daripada sup ini dibuang, lebih baik aku makan.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu" kataku sambil menyodorkan satu pil obat ke mulutnya. Dan dia hanya menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Hyukjae-ah, kapan kau mau sembuh kalau tidak mau minum obat? Cepat!" kataku dengan nada yg sedikit dinaikkan. Tapi dia malah memalingkan badannya, tidak mau berhadapan denganku.

Baiklah. Kau menantangku Kim Hyukjae. Aku terpaksa menggunakan cara ini.

Aku memasukkan obat dan air kedalam mulutku. Membalik tubuh Hyukjae paksa lalu memberikan obatnya ke Hyukjae, lewat mulutku. Aku merasa Hyukjae tersentak kaget saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dan hendak menjauhkan badannya. Tapi aku menahannya sehingga bibirku semakin menekan bibirnya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan aku langsung mengoper obat dan air yg ada didalam mulutku kedalam mulutnya. Tapi dia tidak kunjung menelan obatnya, dan aku tidak akan melepas tautan bibirku jika dia belum menelan obatnya. Jadi aku –sedikit- melumat bibirnya dan dia langsung menelan semuanya. Sialnya aku tidak bisa berhenti dan semakin menekan tengkuknya, melumat bibirnya lebih dalam.

TBC c:

Chap 5 COMING READERDEUL XD makin absurd ya? XD Aku mau jawab review lagi '3'

- Chap kemarin pendek ya? Iya emang itu lagi mentok otaknya-_- Yg ini gimana? Udah panjang? Ini kurang lebih 2000 words u.u

- Kalo soal POV, aku emang suka bikin ff dengan banyak POV entah kenapa-_- Kalo pake author pov akunya suka bingung karna aku pengen nyeritain dari sisi Donghaenya dan sisi Hyuknya, jadi sengaja aku ulang kan ceritanya reaksi keduanya beda c: Terima kasih ya sarannya HyukFa, sangat membangun^^

- Hayuluh pada minta NC :O Sabar readerdeul XD Aku masih masukkin pikiran mesumnya Donghae aja disini, mau masukkin konflik dulu baru deh nanti ada NC nya, duh aku dikeroyok XD

**TERIMA KASIH YG SUDAH REVIEW DAN YG SUDAH BACA WALAUPUN GA REVIEW XP**

**KEEP REVIEW TERUS YA^^**

**JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW! KALO GA REVIEW DIGIGIT AUTHOR/?**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Hyukjae POV**

Ya Tuhan, apa yg harus aku lakukan?

Donghae menekan tengkukku dan melumat bibirku lebih dalam lagi. Aku melihatnya menutup mata, sialnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan aku ikut menutup mataku. Aku akui, sentuhannya membuatku terbuai. Dan disaat aku mulai menikmatinya, Donghae melepas tautan bibir kami. Menatapku dalam.

"Begini lebih baik kan?" katanya sambil mengusap bibir bawahku yg basah dengan ibu jarinya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Istirahatlah, aku ingin ke kamar mandi" katanya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi di kamarku.

Seketika itu juga aku tersadar. Mulutku terbuka lebar dengan mata membulat. Oh my God, jinjja! Apa ini nyata? Aku menampar pipiku sendiri.

"Aw~"

Ini nyataaa. Aku menenggelamkan diriku dikasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Apa yg aku dan Donghae lakukan tadi? Astaga, aku harus bagaimana? Senang atau sedih? Sejujurnya aku senang, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku ada perasaan membuncah yg tiba-tiba timbul didalam hatiku. Rasanya seakan semua rasa sakitku hilang, pusing yg ada dikepalaku, rasa lemas yg melanda tubuhku, semuanya hilang. Dan kenapa aku tadi menikmatinya? Aish, aku malu.

Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Donghae-ah, kumohon jangan mempermainkan aku.

Donghae POV

"Hhaahh hhaaahhh"

Rasanya seperti sehabis lari sejauh 1 km. Padahal jarak dari kasur Hyukjae ke kamar mandi hanya 10 langkah kurasa. Aku memegang dadaku sendiri.

Deg deg deg deg!

Degup jantungku sangat cepat. Aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin, melihat bibirku sendiri. Aish, jinjja, eotteohke? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mencium yeoja, tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya sungguh berbeda? Bibir Hyukjae terasa manis saat menyentuh bibirku, seperti narkoba, membuatku kecanduan dan selalu menginginkannya lebih. Untung saja aku cepat tersadar, jika tidak aku tidak tahu kelanjutan ceritanya setelah ini.

Aku menyalakan keran dan membasuh mukaku sendiri berulang kali.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila" kataku pada diriku sendiri di cermin.

Bayangan kejadian beberapa menit yg lalu kembali terlintas diotakku. Bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan cara itu tadi? Untung saja Leeteuk ahjumma tidak menghampiriku dan menangkap basah perbuatanku. Jika Leeteuk ahjumma tadi melihatnya, kupastikan aku akan dimaki-maki, ditendang keluar dan tidak diperbolehkan lagi mendekati Hyukjae. Donghae babo, neo babo namja!

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Leeteuk ahjumma baru saja memasuki kamar Hyukjae.

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana? Apa obatnya sudah diminum?" tanya Leeteuk ahjumma sambil menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Ng? N…ne ehjumma" jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Kau hebat sekali Donghae-ah, Hyukjae ini susah sekali jika disuruh minum obat. Membuatku stress" kata Leeteuk ahjumma dan aku hanya tersenyum hambar. "Hey chagiyaaa, buka selimutmu. Kau kenapa? Masih pusing?"

"Aniyo eomma, aku mengantuk, ingin tidur" kata Hyukjae didalam selimutnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin sesuatu katakana pada eomma ne? Donghae, bagaimana kalau kau makan siang disini? Kebetulan ahjumma sudah selesai memasak" tawar Leeteuk ahjumma

"Tidak usah ahjumma, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Jadi aku ingin pamit pulang" kataku berbohong. Aish, maafkan aku ahjumma, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, hanya saja rasanya aku tidak sanggup bertemu Hyukjae lagi setelah kejadian itu.

"eoh? Baiklah, ayo ahjumma antar kedepan" kata Leeteuk ahjumma lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku masih sempat menoleh dan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bergeming dibalik selimutnya. Aku tahu kau belum tidur dan mendengar percakapan kami Hyukjae-ah.

"Aku pulang Hyuk" kataku singkat lalu melangkah keluar.

…

"Ghamsahamnida ahjumma sudah mengijinkanku menengok Hyukjae" kataku sopan setelah sampai didepan pintu

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau kan teman Hyukjae" kata Leeteuk ahjumma sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Mianhe sudah merepotkanmu" kataku sambil membungkuk 90o.

"Hati-hati dijalan Donghae-ah" kata Leeteuk ahjumma sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku berlari menuju mobilku dan langsung menyalakan mesinnya. Menengok kesamping jendela dan Leeteuk ahjumma belum masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jadi sebelum pergi aku memencet klakson dan dia melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya berharap, semoga aku bisa focus menyetir dan tidak terbayang kejadian tadi.

**Hyukjae POV**

Kenapa Donghae pulang secepat ini? Apa dia tersinggung dengan tindakanku? Aish, kenapa aku seakan tidak rela jika dia pulang. Dia kan punya rumah sendiri dan ini bukan rumahnya. Lagipula sepertinya dia sudah lama menungguku tadi saat aku tidur. Aku terdiam, tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun tapi tetap mendengarkan apa yg Donghae dan eomma bicarakan. Aku bohong jika aku bilang aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur, jelas saja aku baru bangun tidur dan ingin tidur lagi?

"Aku pulang Hyuk" katanya lalu aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh.

Ya Tuhaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak membuka selimutku, tersenyum manis padanya lalu berkata 'Kenapa cepat sekali pulang? Aku masih merindukanmu'

Ah itu terlalu menjijikkan. Bagaimana kalau,

'Ne, hati-hati dijalan Donghae-ah, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu'

Tidak-tidak, bagaimana kalau,

'Yasudah sana pergi, memang siapa yg menyuruhmu kesini'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" aku berteriak frustasi dan terduduk sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri. Ada apa denganku? Aku seperti orang gila yg belum sembuh benar saat menjalankan rehabilitasi.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku dan melihat Donghae berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menyalakan klakson dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauh. Tanpa sadar, aku melambaikan tanganku padanya..

Aku keluar kamar dan menghampiri eomma didapur, duduk di kursi meja makan sambil merengut sendiri.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Kau bilang kau mengantuk dan ingin tidur, tidurlah sana" katanya setelah melihatku.

"Tidak jadi, aku tidak jadi mengantuk eomma" kataku sambil meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja makan.

"Ya! Kau ini ada-ada saja. Bagaimana bisa batal mengantuk" kata eomma sambil menyusun makanan diatas meja makan.

"Eomma tumben sekali memasak banyak makanan" kataku sambil mengambil sedikit makanan diatas meja dan tanganku langsung terkena pukulan manis oleh eomma.

"Appa akan pulang siang hari ini, dia juga akan membawa teman bisnisnya kerumah, jadi eomma memasak banyak makanan hari ini" kata eomma dan aku hanya mengangguk ria.

"Kau mandilah Hyuk, demammu sudah turun. Jangan lama-lama dan segera turun kebawah, appa sudah dijalan pulang" kata eomma sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Eommaaaaaa, aku malas. Aku dikamar saja ne?" kataku membujuk eomma.

"Tidak bisa Hyuk-ah, kau harus menghormati tamu appamu" kata eomma menolakku.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu" kataku lalu berjalan lemas menuju kamar sedangkan eomma menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku.

…

"Eommaaaaaaaaaa, aku tidak mauuuuu. Kenapa harus memakai baju ini? Ini terlalu formal. Aku kan ada dirumahku sendiri" kataku menolak pilihan eomma.

Saat aku mandi, eomma memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah memilihkan baju untukku. Kupikir hanya baju santai, toh aku ada dirumahku sendiri, memakai baju santai asalkan sopan itu tidak masalah bukan? Tapi ternyata eomma memilihkanku sebuah dress pendek putih selutut tanpa tali, dibagian pinggangnya ada ikat pinggang dengan aksen pita membuat lekuk tubuhku lumayan terlihat jelas. Jelas saja aku menolaknya, eomma ini berlebihan sekali.

"Pakai saja, nanti juga kita akan makan malam bersama. Pakai dan tidak usah membantah. Eomma tunggu dibawah, cepat" perintah eomma.

"Ish, eomma ini apa-apaan sih" kataku lalu melirik baju yg tergeletak di kasurku.

…

"Annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma. Kim Hyukjae imnida" ucapku memperkenalkan diri pada Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi. Jangan tanya aku mengetahui nama mereka darimana, tentu saja dari eommaku.

"Putrimu cantik sekali Teukie, mirip seperti dirimu" puji Heechul ahjumma padaku.

"Terima kasih ahjumma" kataku tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kami mengobrol banyak sambil menunggu waktu makan malam. Appa dan Hangeng ahjussi tentu saja membicarakan masalah bisnis diruang tamu, diiringi candaan sesekali. Eomma dan Heechul ahjumma terlihat sangat dekat padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Sejak tadi mereka melihat majalah fashion, sesekali menggosipkan selebriti-selebriti yg sedang hangat diperbincangkan ditelevisi. Sedangkan aku menonton tv sambil sesekali mendengarkan apa yg dibicarakan oleh eomma dan Heechul ahjumma.

"Teukie, ini sudah jam 7, ayo kita keluar untuk makan malam" ajak Heechul ahjumma. Refleks aku melirik jam dan ternyata tidak terasa sudah jam 7 malam.

"Ah ne, ayo kita ajak suami kita. Hyuk, ayo ikut" ajak eomma sambil berjalan berdampingan bersama Heechul ahjumma, sedangkan aku mengikuti dari belakang.

…..

Akhirnya kami sampai disalah satu restoran di Seoul. Tempat yg nyaman, tapi tetap saja aku tidak nyaman dengan baju yg aku pakai.

"Chullie-ya, apa anakmu tidak kau undang kesini?" kata eommaku. Ah, benar juga, aku tidak melihat anaknya sejak tadi, kukira Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi tidak mempunyai anak.

"Ne, aku sudah menelfonnya kok Teukie. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini" kata Heechul ahjumma.

Aku diam. Lebih memilih bermain games di handphoneku. Cacing diperutku sudah berdemo meminta makanan tapi makanan yg dipesan belum juga datang jadi lebih baik aku bermain games saja. Tiba-tiba saja eomma menyikutku pelan dan membuat aku menoleh.

"Hyuk?"

"Hae?"

**Donghae POV**

Aku tersadar dari tidurku saat mendengar bunyi handphoneku. Aku mengangkat telfonku tanpa melihat siapa yg menelfon.

"Yeobseo" kataku pelan pada seseorang diseberang telfon.

"Yeobseo Hae-ah, kau cepat ganti baju ya. Pakai baju yg sudah eomma kirimkan, tanya saja pada pembantu di apartemenmu" ah ternyata eomma.

"Memang ada apa? Aku masih mengantuk eomma" bantahku.

"Tidak ada bantahan Hae-ah, setelah itu berangkat ke restoran langganan kita. Mati kau jika datang terlambat" ancamnya.

"Aish eomma, YA EOMMA!" aish eomma, jinjja! Memutuskan telfon sepihak seperti itu mana boleh?

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku, sudah jam setengah 7. Ah aku harus cepat atau aku akan benar-benar mati ditangan eomma.

…..

Memangnya ada acara apa sih? Eomma mengirimkanku setelan jas yg cukup rapi. Aku berkaca didepan cermin di kamarku. Menata rambutku dan membetulkan kerah kemejaku. Ah baiklah, aku sudah tampan. Aku harus segera berangkat atau aku akan terlambat.

Untung saja jalanan tidak macet, jadi aku bisa sampai disini dengan cepat. Aku langsung masuk kedalam restaurant dan mencari ruangan VIP. Eomma bilang kalau dia ada disana sekarang, bersama teman appa. Ah, masalah bisnis ternyata, kenapa harus membawa aku?

Aku masuk kedalam dan ternyata memang sudah ada appa dan eomma, juga teman bisnis appa serta istrinya, juga seorang wanita yg tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya karna sedang menunduk kebawah.

"Annyeong, maaf aku terlambat" sapaku ramah sambil membungkukkan badan. Tapi, hey~ Bukankah itu Leeteuk ahjumma? Jangan-jangan….

"Hyuk?"

"Hae?"

Aish baiklah, kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanya eommaku heran.

"Ne chullie-ya, mereka teman saat sekolah dulu, kebetulan sekali bukan?" kata Leeteuk ahjumma dan aku duduk berhadapan dengan Hyuk.

Aku melihat dia menggaruk tengkuknya, menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ah, aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang. Eotteohke? Tapi… Hyuk terlihat beda hari ini. Dia memakai dress dan rambutnya tergerai indah dengan jepitan berwarna putih dirambutnya. Belum lagi dressnya yg menampilkan lehernya yg jenjang juga bahunya, belahan dadanya juga terlihat saat dia menunduk. Ah, rasanya aku ingin…..

Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan yg sudah dipesan. Menganggu imajinasiku saja. Appa memimpin doa bersama lalu kami makan bersama. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Hyukjae, dan sesekali aku melihat dia tertangkap basah sedang melihatku. Kkk~ apa aku sangat tampan hari ini?

"Hyuk-ah, kau kuliah atau bekerja?" tanya eommaku tiba-tiba.

"Aku kuliah ahjumma, di Paichai University jurusan Seni Tari" jawab Hyukjae.

"Sepertinya Hyukjae dan Donghae cocok ya? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak berpacaran saja?" canda appaku. Dan aku langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Wae? Atau mau kami jodohkan?" kata eommaku ikut-ikutan sedangkan kedua orangtua Hyukjae tertawa seakan meng'iya'kan perkataan eomma dan appa.

"APPA!"

"Ne ne, arraseo tuan Lee" kata appa tapi masih tertawa. Aish menyebalkan.

…..

"Hae-ah, kau antar Hyukjae ke rumahnya. Biar Teukie dan Kangin berdua didalam mobil" perintah eomma.

"Eomma, tapi…"

"Jangan membantah Lee Donghae!" kata eomma lagi sambil melotot tajam kearahku. Aish, kenapa eommaku garang sekali/?

"Ah tidak usah ahjumma, aku bisa pulang dengan eomma dan appa" kata Hyukjae menolak halus.

"Tidak apa Hyuk-ah, lagipula eomma dan appa mu ingin berduaan sepertinya" lirik eomma sambil tersenyum. Hey senyum macam apa itu?

"Kau ikut dengan Donghae saja chagiyaaa, eomma dan appa duluan ne"

Dan akhirnya kedua pasangan itu meninggalkan aku dan Hyukjae sendirian. Bodohnya, aku hanya berdiam diri begitupula Hyukjae. Ini pasti akibat kejadian tadi siang. Aku sengaja menghindari Hyukjae tapi malah sekarang aku disuruh mengantarkannya pulang.

"Ayo masuk" kataku setelah membukakan pintu untuknya. Sedangkan dia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan masuk kedalam mobil.

…..

Suasana didalam mobil sangatlah canggung. Diantara kami berdua tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sehingga yg terdengar hanya suara halus mesin mobilku. Untuk membunuh kesunyian itu aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan radio.

_'Malam para pendengar setia. Malam ini tema perbincangan kita adalah 'First Kiss'. Jadi bagi para pendengar, silahkan telfon ke nomor 053350 dan ceritakan pengalaman ciuman pertamamu'_

Sial. Keputusanku untuk menyalakan radio ternyata salah besar. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mematikan radionya daripada harus mendengar cerita tentang ciuman pertama itu.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"eoh? Aniyo, aku tidak suka tema perbicangannya" jawabku seadanya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah Hyukjae, setelah aku merasa perjalananku tadi sangat panjang. Aku keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae. Dari tempatku, aku bisa melihat dadanya dengan sangat jelas.

Glek!

Rasanya aku ingin mengelusnya.

"Terima kasih Hae sudah mengantarku" katanya setelah turun dari mobil.

"Ne, itu sudah tugasku. Ng… untuk soal tadi siang… aku… aku minta maaf. Itu diluar kendaliku" ucapku gugup. Aish, aku malu.

"Ng? Ne, arraseo, aku mengerti" katanya lalu menunduk.

Manis sekali.

Dan tiba-tiba ada mobil Ferrari merah berhenti disamping mobilku. Keluar dari mobilnya dan terdiam sebentar menatap Hyukjae begitu juga dengan Hyukjae. Dia berjalan cepat kearah Hyukjae lalu memeluknya, mencium kening, kedua mata, dan pipi Hyukjae lalu kembali memeluknya. Hyukjae pun tidak melakukan penolakan apa-apa.

**Deg!** Siapa orang ini?

TBC c:

CHAP 6 COMING! Makin jelek ga si? Makin absurd ga si?

Mianhe kalo masih kurang panjang, jari aku keriting/? ngetiknya-_-v Soalnya kan updatenya kilat '3'v Duh banyak yg nagih NC ya, masih nanti ya masih nanti mianhe Sabar aja sabar oke, orang sabar disayang Haehyuk loh ;3 Nah yg mau follow aku siapa tau, liat di profile ya wkwk~

**TERIMA KASIH YG UDAH REVIEW, KEEP REVIEW TERUS YA!**

**JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW! KALO GA REVIEW DIGIGIT HAEHYUK!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

WARNING

CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB

DONT LIKE? GO OUT!

**Donghae POV**

"Hyuk-ah, bogoshipo" katanya pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Siapa orang ini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya sejak kemarin? Dia bukan teman sekolahku dan Hyukjae, lalu dia siapa? Berani sekali memeluk Hyukjae-ku bahkan menciumnya, aku mengepalkan tanganku sendiri, ingin sekali aku memukulnya sampai babak belur. Tapi apakah dia oppa Hyukjae? Tapi Sungmin noona bilang, Hyukjae adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Atau…. orang ini namjachingu Hyukjae.

"Ekheemm…."

Aku sengaja berdeham untuk menyadarkan kedua orang ini khususnya namja itu. Namja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang kearahku, begitu pula Hyukjae.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya namja itu.

"Seharusnya aku yg bertanya, kau siapa?" tanyaku balik sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana.

"Choi Siwon imnida" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Donghae imnida" kataku singkat tanpa menjabat uluran tangannya. Siwon? Lebih bagus namaku, dan tentunya lebih tampan aku.

"Namjachingu Hyukjae" lanjutnya.

DEG!

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku sedang tersipu malu saat Donghae kembali mengungkit kejadian tak sengaja tadi siang. Pipiku merona merah saat mendengar alasannya, ish kenapa dia tidak peka sih? Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti disamping mobil Donghae. Aku tidak tahu apa mereknya karna itu tidak penting bagiku. Tapi saat sang pemilik mobil keluar, nafasku tercekat. Dia…. Kembali?

Dia terdiam melihatku begitu pula aku, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Rasanya kepalaku kembali pusing. Dia berjalan kearahku dan memelukku. Kemudian mencium keningku, kedua mataku lalu pipiku. Bodohnya aku tidak melakukan aksi penolakan apapun, bahkan terkesan pasrah.

"Hyuk-ah, bogoshipo" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Siwon oppa….. Kenapa kau kembali disaat seperti ini?

"Ekheemm…."

Donghae berdeham dengan keras, kurasa itu sengaja. Bahkan sejenak aku lupa bahwa ada orang lain selain kami yaitu Donghae. Siwon oppa melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Donghae, begitu pula Donghae yg menatap Siwon oppa. Aku merasa ada hawa tidak enak disini.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Siwon oppa.

"Seharusnya aku yg bertanya, kau siapa?" tanya Donghae sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Choi Siwon imnida" ucap Siwon oppa memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Donghae imnida" Donghae menjawab singkat tanpa menjabat uluran tangannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Donghae bersikap seperti ini?

"Namjachingu Hyukjae" lanjut Siwon oppa sambil menatap dalam mata Donghae. Hey, bisa tidak hentikan kegiatan tatap-menatap kalian?

Tapi… apa katanya tadi? Namjachinguku?

"Ta… tapi…"

"Wae? Diantara kita belum ada yg memutuskan hubungan ini chagi" katanya lalu menatapku.

"A…aku…"

"Ayo masuk kedalam. Aku rindu dengan rumahmu" katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Meninggalkan Donghae yg masih menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan yang entahlah, sulit diartikan.

"Oppa" kataku sambil menahan tanganku yg semakin ditariknya.

"Ayooo"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan Donghae sedang melihat kami berdua. Lalu tidak lama kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan yg sangat kencang. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

"Oppa!" kataku lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya padaku. Dia membalik badannya lalu menatapku dengan alis yg bertaut. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku singkat.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu chagi, aku merindukanmu" katanya sambil memegang kedua bahuku, tapi langsung kutepis dengan keras. "Hey, ada apa denganmu?" katanya.

"Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku yg bertanya, ADA APA DENGANMU? Kau tidak ingat apa yg sudah kau lakukan padaku lalu sekarang dengan seenaknya kau menemuiku lalu mengatakan kau merindukanku?" kataku dengan nada yg keras. Kurasa mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau harus tau chagi, sebenarnya…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulutmu. Diantara kita berdua tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi, aku sudah melupakanmu sejak lama. Sejak kau pergi aku sudah menganggap bahwa hubungan kita putus. Kau pikir aku yeoja seperti apa? Kau tinggalkan lalu kau ambil lagi saat kau kembali. Aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang, jadi jangan ganggu aku dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu sendiri" ucapku dan ternyata sebulir air mataku menetes.

"Chagi, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis" katanya lalu mencoba menghapus air mataku.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! Dan jangan panggil aku chagi, AKU BUKAN LAGI CHAGIMU" ucapku keras.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Oh. Atau jangan-jangan karna namja tadi? Namja bernama Lee Donghae?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku… aku memang mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak mau mengatakan ini terlalu cepat.

"Kenapa kau diam Kim Hyukjae? Jawab aku. Kau mencintainya?"

"…"

"Jawab akuuu! Kau mencintai Lee Donghae?"

"IYA! AKU MENCINTAI NAMJA BERNAMA LEE DONGHAE! KAU PUAS?"

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan lagi pada orang lain bahwa kau adalah namjachinguku. Semua sudah berakhir oppa" kataku pelan lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku?" tanyanya menahan langkahku.

"Tidak ada. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, sama seperti cintaku yg sudah habis untukmu"

"Kalau begitu aku yg akan mencari kesempatan itu, dan aku yg akan menumbuhkan rasa cintamu untukku lagi" jawabnya dan seketika aku merinding. Siwon oppa tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

…..

"Aku pulang" kataku setelah masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi rumah ini sepi, eomma dan appa mana?

"Eommaaaa! Appaaaaa!" teriakku memanggil mereka tetapi tidak ada sahutan sedikitpun.

Mungkin mereka sudah tidur, pikirku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik ke kamar. Aku ingin istirahat.

"Euunngghhh…. Teruskaannn"

"eh? Suara apa itu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menoleh kesana kemari lalu mataku tertuju pada pintu kamar eomma dan appa. Iseng, aku menempelkan telingaku didepan pintu kamar mereka.

"Ssshhhh, kangin-ah, moreeehhhh"

"Nngghhhhhh, kau nikmat teukie-ah"

Refleks aku menggigit bibirku sendiri lalu menjauhkan telingaku. YA! Mereka pikir dirumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua? Aku…. Jadi berpikir macam-macam. Aish jinjja, otakku jadi mesum. Andwaaeeee! Aku langsung berlari kekamar, tidak mau mendengar suara itu lagi.

**Donghae POV**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya suhu tubuhku mendadak naik saat melihat namja bernama Siwon itu dengan seenaknya memeluk, menggandeng bahkan mencium Hyukjae. Saat aku menyetir, bayangan itu selalu mengangguku sehingga fokusku berkurang. Untung saja Tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku sehingga aku selamat sampai di apartementku. Aku memukul stir mobilku sendiri, melampiaskan amarahku. Bahkan Hyukjae memanggilnya oppa, benarkah dia namjachingu Hyukjae?

Aku memasuki apartementku dengan perasaan kacau. Rasanya aku ingin minum soju sekarang. Aku membuka jas, kemeja juga celanaku dengan seenaknya. Ini apartementku, tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Sehingga aku hanya bertelanjang dada dengan memakai boxer. Aku membuka lemari es dan untungnya masih ada 2 botol soju disana.

"Hyukjae-ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" kataku setelah meneguk soju di tanganku. Aku berjalan menuju kasurku dan menghempaskan tubuhku diatasnya.

….

"Sudah habis ternyata" ucapku limbung saat berhasil menghabiskan 2 botol soju tadi. Kepalaku rasanya pusing, aku tidak biasa meminum minuman seperti itu dan sekarang aku berhasil menghabiskannya 2 botol.

Aku bersender di kepala tempat tidurku, aku terdiam. Sialnya aku terus terpikir tentang Hyukjae. Dan sialnya lagi, aku malah teringat saat aku tidak sengaja melihat dadanya. Nngghhh~ Imajinasiku semakin liar, bahkan sekarang aku terbayang bahwa didepanku ada Hyukjae tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Aish, apa yg kau pikirkan babo!" kataku lalu memukul kepalaku sendiri, menyingkirkan pikiran mesumku.

"Apa yg harus kulakukan?" tanyaku oada diriku sendiri sambil menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku rasanya tidak rela. Wanita didunia ini banyak Lee Donghae, kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Hyukjae? Sungguh aku tidak ingin terkena karma ini. Mungkin ini belum apa-apa, tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit?

**Author POV**

_Flashback_

"_Baiklah anak-anak, untuk tugas membuat laporan praktikum kali ini, kalian akan dibagi menjadi kelompok dan 1 kelompok terdiri atas 2 orang. Kelas A dan B akan dicampur"_

_Dan seketika itu juga anak-anak dari kelas A dan B melayangkan protes pada sang guru praktikum sedangkan sang guru tenang-tenang saja sambil mengambil buku absen dari kedua kelas. Kelas A adalah kelas Hyukjae dan Sungmin, Kelas B adalah kelas Lee Donghae. Bodohnya, Hyukjae mengharapkan akan satu kelompok dengan Donghae._

"_Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa satu kelompok denganmu" kata Hyukjae._

"_Tidak apa Hyuk-ah, siapa tau kau bisa satu kelompok dengan namja manis yg kau sukai itu kkk~" godanya._

"_Ish, jangan menggodaku. Dia tidak menyukaiku Sungmin-ah" kataku sambil menunduk._

"_Matanya saja buta. Kau cantik, pintar, pandai menari, bahkan sunbaenim ada yg menyukaimu tapi dia malah acuh tak acuh padamu" katanya._

"_DIAAMMM ANAK-ANAK! PEMBAGIAN KELOMPOK AKAN MULAI DIBAGIKAN!" teriak sang guru praktikum._

_Satu persatu nama murid dari kelas A dan B disebutkan, ada yg senang, ada yg protes dalam hati. Sungmin berpasangan dengan Kim Ryeowook, yeoja mungil di kelas B, untungnya Ryeowook adalah yeoja yg ramah dan periang._

"_Kim Hyukjae dari kelas A dan Lee Donghae dari kelas B"_

_DEG!_

_Yeoja-yeoja yg berharap bisa satu kelompok dengannya pun berteriak protes, tidak terima jika Donghae disatukan dengan Hyukjae._

"_Bisa diulangi sonsaengnim?" tanya Donghae sambil berdiri dari bangkunya._

"_Kau dengan Kim Hyukjae dari kelas A" ulang sang guru._

_Donghae menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan seolah berkata, 'apa harus aku dengan dia?'._

"_Apa tidak ada yeoja lain yg lebih cantik yg bisa dipasangkan denganku sonsaengnim?" ucap Donghae protes. "Kenapa tidak dengan Kim Kibum saja?" perlu kalian tahu, Kim Kibum adalah yeojachingu Donghae, dan sudah berbeda dari kejadian bola basket itu._

"_Jika aku menggabungkan kau dengan Kim Kibum. Tugas kalian tidak akan selesai! DUDUK DAN JANGAN PROTES!" kata guru praktikum._

"_Hyuk-ah, kau berhasil. Kau digabungkan dengan Lee Donghae" kata Sungmin antusias. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum hambar. Tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang karna bisa dekat dengan Donghae atau sedih mendapat penolakan dari Donghae._

_Bahkan saat keluar dari ruang praktikum, Kim Kibum dan temannya mencegat Hyukjae._

"_Sepertinya kau senang ya digabungkan dengan namjachinguku?" katanya._

"_Biasa saja" kata Hyukjae._

"_Ingat ya. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, jika kau macam-macam dengan Lee Donghae, kau tidak akan selamat" ancamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae._

"_Hhaahh, apa-apaan yeoja itu. Lihat gayanya, berjalan dengan membusungkan dadanya. Dia pikir dadanya besar?" omel Sungmin._

"_Sudah Sungmin-ah, aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kembali ke kelas" ajak Hyukjae._

…_._

_Hyukjae sedang berada dirumah Kim Kibum sekarang. Untuk apa? Untuk mengerjakan tugas praktikum. Tapi sayangnya hanya Hyukjae yg mengerjakan, sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum ada didepannya, menonton tv sambil bermesraan._

"_Chagiyaa, rambutmu harum sekali" kata Donghae sambil mencium rambut Kibum._

_Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum, tersipu malu. Hyukjae memegang dadanya sendiri. Rasanya sesak nafas dan sakit. Hyukjae tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan disini. Dia langsung meneguk segelas minuman yg ada dimeja dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya._

"_Hhmmpphh nngghhh"_

_Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati Donghae dan Kibum sedang berciuman __panas__ didepanku. Kibum duduk dipangkuan Donghae sambil memeluk leher Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Kibum dan sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Kibum. Mata keduanya terpejam. Hyukjae meremas baju dibagian dadanya. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari air matanya menetes butir demi butir. Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi._

"_Aku pulang" ucapnya pelan lalu berlari keluar rumah._

_Masa bodoh mereka mendengarnya atau tidak._

"_Hiks hiks…"_

_Hyukjae mengambil handphonenya dan memencet speed dial. Sungmin._

"_Sungmin-ah, hiks, kau dimana?" tanyanya sesenggukan._

"_Aku? Aku dirumah. Hey kau kenapa Hyuk-ah?" tanya Sungin, nadanya terdengar khawatir._

"_Jemput aku Sungmin-ah, hiks hiks.."_

"_Kau dimana?" tanyanya._

"_Aku… hiks.. didepan rumah kibum.. hiks"_

"_Aku berangkat, kau tunggu disana ya"_

_Dan PIP! Sambungan telfon terputus. Badan Hyukjae merosot, dia seakan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Hyukjae memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rasanya malu sudah menangis saat menelfon Sungmin tadi, tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti._

"_Hyuk!" Hyukjae menoleh, Sungmin berlari kearahnya._

"_Hiks… Ming…" air matanya pecah lagi, Sungmin memeluknya._

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung temannya._

"_Hiks… sakit ming… hiks"_

**Hyukjae POV**

"Eomma, hari ini aku pulang ke apartement ne?" kataku saat sedang sarapan.

"Ne, hati-hati dan jaga dirimu baik-baik" pesan eomma.

"Kau inin berangkat bersama appa?" tanya appa.

"Memang tidak apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Appa sedang tidak terburu-buru Hyuk" kata appa sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Boleh kalau begitu, ayo berangkat" kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Sekarang?" tanya appa.

"Tentu sajaaa! Nanti aku terlambat appa. Eomma, aku berangkat ne?" kataku lalu memeluk eomma.

"Ne, hati-hati. Anak eomma sudah besar ternyata. Mandiri dan cantik" kata eomma menatapku.

"Kkk~ tentu saja aku cantik. Aku berangkat, bye eomma" kataku berlari keluar.

…..

"Hyuk" panggil appa.

"Ne?" aku sedang didalam mobil bersama appa saat ini, dan aku sedang menata rambutku sendiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Donghae?" tanyanya. Hey, untuk apa appa bertanya seperti ini?

"Aku? Aku sudah mengenal Donghae sejak di sekolah. Tapi aku baru akrab dengannya setelah acara reuni" jawabku jujur. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa. Appa hanya ingin tau" kata appa. "Cha~ Sudah sampai. Belajar dengan baik" kata appa.

"Tentu saja. Appa hati-hati dijalan ne" kataku lalu appa mencium keningku.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada appa. Melihatnya menjalankan mobilnya, baru aku masuk kedalam universitas. Tadi aku sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sungmin, katanya dia ada di perpustakaan, ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku.

Aku masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan melihat Sungmin sedang membaca sebuah novel di meja paling ujung.

"Hey, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku setelah menghampirinya.

"Kau tau? Ada mahasiswa baru disini" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" kataku acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tahu? Mahasiswa baru itu Choi Siwon!"

MWO?

TBC c:

Chap 7 coming! Aduh banyak yg bilang ini kependekan ya? Mianhe, kapasitas/? Aku bikin ff ini itu emang 2000 words, ini udah 8 lembar loh '3' Yup, semoga aja sebelum puasa NC-nya udah keposting ya kkk~ Sebenernya bingung sih mau naroh NC nya dimana u.u Disini aku mau bikin Hae bersusah-susah ya dapetin Hyuk-nya, mengingat Hyuk kan dulu juga -ceritanya- sakit hatinya ampe begitu/? Disini Hae nya udah mesum? Atau masih kurang mesum? :O

Aku kemarin-kemarin selalu bilang GANBATTE GANBARE GANBABA/? Wkwk~ Ada yg ga tau ? Coba deh tonton video SJ yg pas SS4 Japan, backstagenya kalo ga salah, Donghae ngomong begitu, kalo ganbatte sama ganbarenya sih bener, Cuma kayanya yg Ganbaba dia ngasal deh-_-

Maunya ff ini sampe chap berapa? 9? 10? Kkk~ XD Terima kasih yg udah suka sama ff gajelas ini, dan jadi pembaca setia/? ff ini, laflaflaf3

Nah, udah kejawab kan orang ketiganya siapa? Kenapa sih harus Siwon? Kan udah mainstream ya kalo HaeHyuk pasti orang ketiganya siwon wkwk~ :3 Nah, buat **Lee Ah Ra, AnMonkey0415, dan nurichan4** kalian bisa request adegan/? Di ff ini, jadi nanti adegannya/? Bakalan aku masukin ke ff ini, karna apa? Kalian udah bener nebak si siwon, prok prok XDv Untuk requestnya bisa lewat PM atau DM twitter, secepatnya ya ;3

AUTHOR KOK GA NGASITAU?

Sengaja ya, karna kalo dikasitau pasti udah pada tau '3'v Okelah cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya~

**REVIEW MAKA AUTHOR SEMANGAT DAN UPDATE KILAT! TERIMA KASIH YG SUDAH REVIEW, KEEP REVIEW YA '3' JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Donghae POV**

Aku terbangun dengan keadaan kacau, juga apartement yg berantakan. Untung saja eomma tidak kesini, jika dia memergokiku dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti dia langsung menjual apartementku ini.

"Eerrgghhh" aku memegang kepalaku sendiri, rasanya berputar-putar.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Jas, kemeja dan celanaku yg semalam aku lempar begitu saja masih tergeletak dilantai, botol soju di meja, kasur yg berantakan, pakaian kotor yg belum dicuci. Aish, kurasa ruangan ini lebih pantas disebut kandang ayam dibanding apartement. Aku berjalan kekamar mandi sambil memegangi kepalaku. Menendang semuanya yg mengganggu jalanku.

"Kkyyaaaaaaaaaaa"

Aku berteriak saat bercermin didepan wastafel. Aku melongo melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin.

"Ini… aku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Sebegini kacaukah aku? Aku terlihat seperti monster. Hanya memakai boxer dan bertelanjang dada, rambut yg berantakan, juga kantung mata yg hitam dan terlihat sembab. Padahal aku baru mendengar bahwa Siwon itu namjachingu Hyukkie, tapi kenapa aku sudah seperti ini? Bagaimana jika aku melihat yg lain? Bisa-bisa aku mati. Eh? Tunggu dulu… Hyukkie? Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya begitu? Tapi itu terlihat lucu, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya begitu.

"Tapi ini tidak buruk" kataku bermonolog.

Aku tetap terlihat tampan hey. Aku seperti model di majalah pria dewasa. Iseng, aku berpose seksi didepan cermin, menunjukkan otot bisep dan trisepku, memamerkan bibir seksiku, juga berpose aneh yg menurutku seksi.

"Heeyy jinjja! Aku sudah gila sepertinya. Lebih baik aku mandi"

Aku berendam di dalam bathtub sambil merilekskan badanku. Aaahhh, rasanya lebih baik. Tadi seperti ada beban 50 kg diatas punggungku, sekarang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Tapi bayangan Hyukkie dan namja bernama Siwon itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatanku. Apa Hyukkie masih mencintainya? Atau itu hanya sebagai status sedangkan dia sebenarnya mencintaiku? Kenapa aku takut, saat namja itu datang, Hyukkie akan menjauh dariku. Dia… sekarang seakan oksigen bagiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa hidup atau tidak jika oksigenku hilang.

Suara dering handphone ku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku barusan. Aku melihat layar handphone ku sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya. Kyuhyun.

"Yeobseo. Hyung? Kau dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku diapartement. Wae?" kataku sambil memainkan busa.

"Aku kesana ya? Aku lapar" katanya.

"YA! Kau pikir apartementku restoran cepat saji? Kenapa kau tidak minta pada Sungmin noona?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit naik.

"Aku sudah membawa makanan hyung, aku membawakan untukmu juga. Aku hanya ingin main, kau ini pelit sekali. Sungmin sedang ada test hari ini, padahal rencananya aku ingin kerumahnya, meminta makanan sekalian meminta 'jatah'ku" katanya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kemarilah. Mwo? Jatah? Jatah yg kau maksud itu apa?"

"Itu urusanku hyung. Aku akan segera kesana" dan PIP! Telfon dimatikan.

Padahal aku sedang santai berendam dibathtub. Baiklah aku harus segera menyudahi acara bersantaiku. Aku harus membersihkan apartementku secepat yg aku bisa. Jika, setan itu datang dalam keadaan apartementku yg seperti ini, dia pasti akan mengintrogasiku macam-macam dan mengadukanku ke eomma. Apalagi ada botol soju yg tergeletak di lantai. Aku belum bilang ya? Kyuhyun itu sepupuku, mimpi apa aku punya sepupu berhati setan/? Seperti dia.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan mengganti bajuku dengan celana jeans dan kaus oblong tanpa lengan. Melihat sekeliling apartementku yg seperti kapal pecah.

"Sepertinya aku harus bekerja extra" gumamku sendiri sambil menghela nafas.

…..

"Hhaaahhhh"

Akhirnya selesai juga, memang tidak terlalu rapi. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada botol soju yg tergeletak dilantai. Lagipula aku namja, aku tidak bisa bersih-bersih seperti wanita. Apartement ini terlihat bersih jika eomma berkunjung dan membersihkan apartementku. Walaupun awalnya berkoar-koar dahulu, tapi tak apalah. Aku berharap bisa mendapat istri yg pandai bersih-bersih dan mampu memasakkan makanan yg enak untukku setiap harinya, dan aku yakin Hyukkie mampu melakukan itu semua. Ya! Berpikir apa aku?

"HYUUUNNGGGGG"

Aish itu pasti Kyuhyun.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak? Kau pikir apartementku seluas apa?" ucapku sambil melempar bantal kearahnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau mendengarnya hyung, pendengaranmu kan suka bermasalah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya lalu duduk didepan tv.

"Mana makananku? Aku lapar" ucapku sambil melompat/? Duduk disampingnya lalu merebut kantung berisi makanan ditangannya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih hyung" protesnya.

"Terserahmu" jawabku singkat lalu memakan makanan yg dibawakan Kyuhyun dengan lahap.

"Hyung, kau berapa hari tidak makan? Kau seperti orang kekurangan makanan, cih" katanya mencibir ku.

"Berisik sekali kau! Makan saja dan jangan banyak omong" ucapku sambil mengunyah.

"Cepatlah cari yeojachingu, jika kau punya yeojachingu kau akan hidup tentram sepertiku" ucapnya sambil menepuk dadanya, membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika aku mau, aku keluar dari sini dan kembali 15 menit kemudian pun aku akan membawa yeoja ditanganku. Tapi mereka semua tidak tulus, hanya melihat wajahku saja" kataku.

"Hyukjae noona? Dia cantik dan mandiri hyung, kurasa dia bisa merawatmu yg begajulan/? Ini" kata Kyuhyun yg langsung membuatku berhenti mengunyah makananku. Untungnya dia tidak sadar karna sedang asik menonton tv. Kupikir juga seperti itu Kyu.

Hey, kenapa aku tidak mencari tau hubungan Siwon dan Hyukkie dari Kyuhyun saja? Sungmin noona adalah teman Hyukkie dari lama, dia pasti tahu segalanya tentang Hyukkie termasuk namja bernama Siwon itu. Kyuhyun kan namjachingu Sungmin noona, dia pasti tahu. Kalaupun tidak tahu, akan kupaksa untuk mencari tahu. Jika aku bertanya pada Sungmin noona –lagi-, hutangku pasti akan bertambah banyak.

"Kyu" panggilku setelah aku dan dia sama-sama menghabiskan makanan ditangan kami.

"Mwo?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Bisakah kau taruh PSP mu itu?"

"Hyung kalau mau bertanya, katakan saja"

"AKU INGIN BERTANYA TENTANG HYUKKIE!" teriakku ditelinganya.

"YAK! Hyung, kau ingin membuat telingaku sakit? Lagipula siapa Hyukkie? Aku tidak kenal" katanya acuh.

"Hyukkie itu Hyukjae babo!" kataku sambil mengambil PSP nya dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aish hyung, kembalikan PSP ku! Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Hyukkie? Sudah mulai dekat eoh?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku" kataku sambil menyembunyikan PSP nya dibalik punggungku.

"Baiklah, apa? Akan kujawab, tapi setelah itu kembalikan PSP ku" katanya lalu menghadap kearahku.

"Kau tau namja bernama Choi Siwon?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Choi Siwon? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya…." Dia tampak berpikir, aish lama sekali. "Ah, aku ingat. Aku pernah diceritakan oleh Sungmin. Memang ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ceritakan padaku semua tentang namja bernama Siwon itu dan hubungannya dengan Hyukkie" perintahku.

"Bayar berapa hyung?"

"Kau mau aku banting PSP mu?"

"Aish, baiklah. Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu adalah teman Sungmin, mereka bertemu dan berkenalan di internet, ternyata Siwon juga kuliah di tempat yg sama dengan Sungmin dan Hyukjae noona. Saat mengetahuinya, Sungmin kaget dan saat bertemu dengannya Sungmin mengajak Hyukjae noona. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka berdua. Siwon adalah anak orang kaya, appanya adalah penyumbang terbesar di universitas itu. Sejak pertama kali Siwon bertemu Hyukjae noona, dia sudah tertarik dengan Hyukjae noona, bahkan dia meminta pada Sungmin untuk mendekatkannya pada Hyukjae noona. Tentu saja Sungmin setuju, karna saat itu Sungmin ingin Hyukjae noona mendapat namja yg mencintainya dengan tulus. 3 bulan setelah berkenalan, Siwon resmi menjadi namjachingu Hyukjae noona. Hyukjae noona terlihat membuka hatinya lebar-lebar untuk Siwon. Tapi saat Hyukjae noona mulai membuka hatinya untuk Siwon, dia malah pergi ke Amerika tanpa memberitahu Hyukjae noona sebelumnya, dia hanya mengirimkan email yg isinya memberitahu bahwa dia akan pergi ke Amerika dan meminta maaf karna tidak bisa memberitahu sebelumnya. Hyukjae noona terlihat murung setelah kejadian itu, ditambah Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi lewat media apapun. Tapi akhirnya Hyukjae noona kembali bangkit setelah dibantu oleh Sungmin, Sungmin juga meminta maaf karna ini semua terjadi karna dia. Dan tadi pagi Sungmin cerita padaku, bahwa Siwon sudah kembali ke Korea dan kembali kuliah di tempat Sungmin dan Hyukjae noona" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam mendengar ceritanya. Jadi seperti itu. Kurasa aku harus menggunakan kesempatanku waktu itu, untung saja tawaran itu tidak kutolak.

"Kyu, aku mau pergi, tidak apa jika kau mau disini. Aku titip apartementku" ucapku singkat.

**Hyukjae POV**

"Dia… diterima disini?" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Sungmin. "Hhhh, bagaimana iniiiiiiiii?" aku berbicara agak keras dan mendapat deathglare/? Dari orang-orang didalam perpustakaan. Saking kagetnya aku, aku tidak sadar jika sedang berada di perpustakaan, aku menundukkan kepala untuk meminta maaf dan tersenyum garing.

"Bagaimana ini ming?" tanyaku menghadap kearahnya. Aku kaget, shock, bingung. Kurasa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Mianhe, gara-gara aku, kau terjebak disituasi seperti ini. Jika aku tahu sebelumnya, aku tidak akan mendekatkanmu padanya" ucap Sungmin menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Sungmin-ah, niatmu baik, hanya saja kurasa Siwon salah mempergunakan kebaikan hatimu. Kau tahu difakultas mana dia diterima?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pundaknya.

"Tadinya dia mendaftar di fakultasmu, tapi saat ditest, kemampuannya masih sedikit dibawah rata-rata. Jadi dia masuk ke fakultasku, fakultas Art of Voice/?" kata Sungmin.

"Aku… sebenarnya sudah bertemu dia semalam" kataku jujur.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bertemu dimana?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di…"

"Hey, Sungmin, Hyukjae! Ternyata kalian ada disini, haha" baru saja aku ingin bercerita dengan Sungmin, sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan Sungmin, dan kau tahu pasti itu siapa. Choi Siwon.

"Sungmin-ah, pulang nanti aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Aku ke kelas dulu" kataku singkat lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Aku menghindari Siwon, jika boleh bahkan aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku mengharapkan Donghae ada disini? Hae-ah…..

"Ya! Hyuk tunggu aku!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Siwon sedang mengejarku. Aish, ada apa dengan namja itu? Aku mempercepat langkahku dan tepat sebelum dia berhasil menggapai tanganku, ada seseorang yg menarikku lalu memeluk pinggangku.

"Hey, hyukki-ah. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau dikejar sesuatu eoh?"

**Donghae POV**

Aku bersiap-siap lalu membawa surat tawaran yg beberapa waktu lalu hampir kutolak, lalu aku berangkat menuju universitas Hyukjae. Kau mau tau untuk apa? Beberapa waktu yg lalu, saat aku sedang mengikuti contest dance, ada beberapa orang yg menemuiku dan mengajakku kesuatu tempat. Kukira dia ingin menculikku karna ketampananku, ternyata dia malah membawaku kesebuah universitas yg sekarang kuketahui adalah universitas Hyukkie. Mereka menawariku untuk masuk ke fakultas Seni Tari di universitas mereka secara mudah, walaupun aku tidak menang dalam contest dance itu. Tapi mereka melihat bakatku dan ingin mengasah bakatku disini. Karna waktu itu aku tidak berpikir untuk kuliah jadi aku hampir saja menolaknya.

Tapi, kepala Universitas itu mencoba membujukku dan menyerahkan surat yg berisi penawaran tsb, katanya jika aku mau aku bisa mendatanginya dan membawa surat itu. Kapanpun aku datang, hari itu juga aku diterima tanpa mengikuti test yg biasanya dilakukan oleh siswa lain. Dan surat penawaran itu ternyata berguna juga saat ini. Mungkin, kepala universitas itu tertarik dengan pesonaku. Tapi hey, dia kan namja?

Saat aku datang, kepala universitas itu menyambutku dengan baik dan langsung mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Donghae-ssi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ne, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaranmu, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aniyo, gwaenchana Donghae-ssi. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau diterima di Universitas ini sebagai mahasiswa fakultas seni tari. Kuharap dengan diterimanya kau, kau bisa membawa pengaruh baik untuk universitas ini juga mengharumkan nama universitas ini" katanya lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha" kataku tersenyum lalu menjabat tangannya.

Choi Siwon. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Hyukkie-ku.

….

Aku sedang berjalan dilorong universitas ini, mencari dimana kelasku. Yeoja-yeoja yg duduk melihatku tanpa berkedip, aku berjalan melewati mereka sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka langsung berteriak. Ah, aku suka hidup seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba, saat aku menoleh kedepan aku melihat sesosok yeoja yg sepertinya aku kenal. Bukankah itu….. Hyukkie? Ya benar itu Hyukkie. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti terburu-buru, dan tepat setelah itu aku melihat Siwon mengejar Hyukkie sambil memanggil namanya. Gotcha! Akan kugunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

Dia sepertinya tidak melihatku karna dia melewatiku begitu saja. Ketika aku melihat tangan Siwon terjulur untuk menarik tangan Hyukkie, aku menarik lengan Hyukkie dan memeluk pinggangnya sehingga jarak kami –ehem- sangat dekat.

"Hey, hyukkie-ah. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau dikejar sesuatu eoh?" tanyaku sambil melirik kearah Siwon.

"eoh? Hae?" tanya Hyukkie tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia merubah posisinya sehingga pelukanku dipinggangnya terlepas.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon ketus.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku kuliah disini haha" kataku tertawa garing.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Aku-kuliah-di-sini Hyukkie" kataku mengeja kata demi kata.

"Mwo? Hah, aku bisa gila" kata Hyukkie lalu berbalik arah dan hendak meninggalkanku. Tapi untungnya aku berhasil menarik tangannya dan membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Apalagi?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu pada teman sekelasmu yg baru"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya mengkerutkan alis.

"Aku mahasiswa baru di fakultasmu Hyukkie. Jadi kita bisa berjalan bersama menuju kelas, eotte?" kataku mengangkat alis.

"Kau…." geram Siwon.

"Ah, rasanya aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Ayo hyukkie" kataku lalu menggamit lengannya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melambaikan tangan pada Siwon. Rasanya senang sekali melihat ekspresinya yg seperti itu. Kupastikan Hyukkie tidak akan kembali padamu Choi Siwon.

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yg terjadi. Ini masih pagi dan sudah ada 2 peristiwa yg membuatku hampir terkena stroke. Yg pertama, Siwon yg kembali kuliah disini. Dan yg kedua, Donghae yg kuliah disini dan mengambil fakultas yg sama denganku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan mereka berdua mendaftar dan ditest, tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku dan membuatku hampir gila. Ada apa dengan 2 namja itu? Aish.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat telah sampai di depan pintu kelas dan ternyata didalam sudah ada dosen. Gara-gara kejadian tadi aku terlambat masuk kelas, dan hey… apa ini? Tanganku masih saja digenggam oleh Donghae.

"Hyukjae-ssi, kau mau berdiri saja disitu atau mau masuk?" tanya dosen.

"eoh? Ne ne" kataku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Donghae dan masuk kedalam tanpa memikirkan Donghae. Sepertinya dia kaget karna tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Kau siapa?" tanya dosen.

"Aku murid baru kelas ini sonsaengnim" kata Donghae membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, kau Lee Donghae? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi, silahkan masuk" kata sonsaengnim mempersilahkan.

Dan tepat saat dia melangkah, semua yeoja dikelasku serempak memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, minus aku tentunya. Bahkan yeoja yg duduk disampingku tidak juga menutup mulutnya sejak tadi, sedetik kemudian mereka berbisik-bisik, tidak jelas apa, tapi yeoja disebelahku berbisik pada yeoja didepannya.

_'Kau lihat? Dia anak baru yg masuk kelas kita? Tampan sekaliiiiiiii. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkedip sejak tadi'_

_'Mulai besok aku akan rajin masuk kuliah dan tidak akan membolos lagi. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera praktik menari lusa'_

Kuyakin semua yg sedang berbisik-bisik tidak beda jauh dengan yeoja disebelahku.

"Diam semuanya. Kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata sonsaengnim dan kemudian para yeoja itu diam. Sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun, mungkin menajamkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar perkenalan Donghae. Bahkan ada yg menyiapkan buku dan bolpoin, hey kau pikir dia akan menyebutkan nomor telfon atau alamat rumahnya? Jinjja, micheosseo!

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida" kata Donghae singkat sambil tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan.

Dan setelah itu, yeoja-yeoja itu kembali berisik.

_'Donghae-ssi duduk disini saja'_

_'Donghae-ssi disini kosong'_

Dan blablabla. Aku menunduk sambil memainkan bolpoinku, kudengan para namja dikelasku sedikit mencibir melihat kelakuan yeoja-yeoja dikelasku. Aku mendongak dan mataku tepat bertemu mata Donghae, dia tersenyum.

Astaga, jantungku!

"Sonsaengnim, boleh aku duduk didekat Kim Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

Mwo? Aku tidak salah dengar? Apa-apaan dia? Dia tidak merasa ya kalau setelah itu yeoja dikelasku langsung memandangku sinis. Astagaaaaa…

"Kau boleh duduk dimanapun Donghae-ssi" kata sonsaengnim.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju kearahku.

Dia terus melihatku dan akhirnya duduk di depanku, tepat didepan mejaku. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum,

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah teman sekelasmu lagi, ayo kita bekerja sama" katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku…..

TBC c:

Chap 8 coming euy/? XD Mian ya lama:" Abisnya kemarin mood-mood'an ngerjainnya, jadi maap banget kalo chap ini itu gaada seru-serunya sama sekali-_-v Saran dong gimana caranya bikin hae menderita, aku udah mikir keras tapi belom ketemu hehe-_-v

Author ga suka Kibum? BIG NO! I'm ELF, i love 15 oppars3 Aku suka semua member SJ kok :] Kenapa disini kayanya Kibum jahat? Soalnya aku gatau mau pake cast siapa, karna biasanya yg sama Donghae itu Kibum ya jadi aku buat Kibum hehe :3 Buat **HYUKKIEWIFE** terima kasih udah setia baca ff ini dan semuanya yg udah baca juga hehe :3

Disini hyuk itu genderswitch ya jadi yeoja :] Jadi, siwon itu namjachingunya Hyukjae, ngerti kan?._. Makanya dia manggil Siwon oppa c:

Sip. **TERIMA KASIH YG SUDAH REVIEW, KEEP REVIEW TERUS YA!**

**JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

WARNING

CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB

DONT LIKE? GO OUT!

**Hyukjae POV**

'_Siapkan diri kalian untuk praktik menari lusa. Aku akan mengambil salah satu dari kalian untuk mengikuti lomba di Jeju. Baiklah, kelas bubar. Terima kasih'_

Lomba? Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengikuti lomba menari. Terakhir aku mengikuti lomba adalah 3 bulan yg lalu dan aku tidak berhasil mendapat juara pertama, hanya juara kedua. Aku sangat kecewa saat itu, tapi sonsaengnim terus menyemangatiku dan berkata bahwa aku sudah merupakan yg terbaik. Aku harus terpilih mengikuti lomba itu.

'Hyukkie, kau dengar? Ada pemilihan lomba untuk lusa" kata Donghae membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"Ya aku dengar, kau pikir aku tuli? Dan hey~ Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyaku saat menyadari dia memanggilku dengan nama yg aneh.

"Bukankah lucu jika aku memanggilmu Hyukkie? Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu dan kau tidak boleh menolak, arraseo?"

"Haahh, terserahmu saja" kataku lalu membereskan buku.

"Hey, bagaimana jika aku yg terpilih mengikuti lomba itu? Tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Mwo? Jadi kau masuk ke universitas ini bermaksud ingin menyaingiku?" tanyaku dengan nada yg –sedikit- naik.

"Aniii, bukan itu maksudku, aku kan hanya…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sonsaengnim memilihmu, kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mengikuti lomba itu sekaligus jalan-jalan di Jeju. Aku penat dengan kota Seoul, membuatku gila" kataku sambil memegang kepalaku dan Donghae tertawa melihat tingkahku. Wae? Memang aku terlihat seperti pelawak? Aku menyambar tasku dan melangkah keluar.

"Ya! Tunggu!" cegat Donghae sambil menghalangi jalanku

"Aku ingin pulang. Bisakah kau minggir?" kataku protes.

"Kau pulanglah bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang bersama Sungmin atau dengan taksi" kataku menolak tawarannya.

"Ayolaaahhhh, lagipula kita searah dan apartementku letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartementmu" kata Donghae membujuk sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya, memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Refleks aku mencubit pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kajja!" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Aww, pipiku sakit babo!" katanya sambil memegangi pipinya sedangkan aku hanya tertawa. Yang tidak aku ketahui adalah, ada seseorang yg sedang mengamatiku.

'_Apa lebihnya namja itu dibanding aku Kim Hyukjae?'_

**Donghae POV**

Gotcha! Akhirnya Hyukkie terbujuk juga dan mau kuantar pulang. Lagipula siapa yg mampu menolak pesonaku ini? Lee Donghae memang hebat.

"Eh? Chankkaman!" kataku berhenti lalu merogoh kantungku.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya.

"Handphoneku tertinggal. Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali" ucapku lalu berlari menuju kelas. Aku melihat meja yg tadi kududuki dan mengambil handphoneku. "Untung saja tidak ada yg mengambil" ucapku lega lalu kembali berlari agar Hyukkie tidak menunggu lama.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku melihat sebuah sebuah batu bata jatuh dari atas dan akan menimpa Hyukkie tepat diatas kepalanya. Sayangnya Hyukkie tidak melihat dan sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan berlari kearahnya,

"HYUK AWAAAAASSSSSSS!"

BRAKK!

Batu bata itu akhirnya jatuh menimpa seseorang dibawahnya. Tapi… tapi itu bukan Hyukkie, itu Siwon…..

Mereka berdua jatuh ditanah dan Hyukkie berada dibawah Siwon, kelihatannya dia shock karna kejadiannya begitu cepat terjadi. Sedangkan Siwon meringis kesakitan karna kakinya tertimpa batu bata. Aku berlari kearahnya dan memeriksa keadaan Hyukkie.

"Kau tidak apa? Mianhe aku terlalu lama" ucapku lalu memeluknya tapi dia langsung menghempaskan pelukanku dan berbalik melihat keadaan Siwon.

"Oppa kau tidak apa?" katanya dan kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Siwon hanya meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yg tertimpa batu tadi.

"Seseorang tolong bantu aku!" katanya berteriak dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Aku merasa seperti cameo disini, hanya bisa melongo melihatnya menangis karna Siwon. Aku tahu Siwon sudah menyelamatkannya tapi….

"Noona, ayo bawa dia kemobilku. Akan kuantar kau kerumah sakit" kata seseorang menawarkan bantuan. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak berpikir ingin menawarkan bantuan padanya, padahal aku membawa mobil.

"Cepat, cepat! Tolong bawa dia" kata Hyukkie panik. Beberapa mahasiswa menggotong tubuh Siwon yg lumayan besar dan Hyukkie mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau ikut saja dimobilku" kataku menawarkan dan dari jarak seperti ini aku bisa melihat mata dan pipinya yg basah karna air mata.

"Aku buru-buru Donghae! Ada urusan yg lebih penting yaitu Siwon oppa" katanya sedikit berteriak lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu melaju cepat.

Aku… seperti pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya. (baca Complicated chapter 5)

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku sedang memainkan handphoneku sambil menunggu Donghae yg tengah mengambil handphone nya yg ketinggalan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, seseorang memanggil namaku dan belum sempat aku menoleh, aku ditubruk oleh seseorang dan jatuh ketanah. Aku kaget dan belum tersadar hingga lebih dari 1 menit, jika saja aku tidak mendengar suara rintihan seseorang mungkin aku akan tetap dalam posisiku dan tidak peduli dengan orang diatasku. Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan melihat Siwon dengan kaki yg mengeluarkan banyak darah dan batu bata didekat kakinya. Ada apa ini? Otakku seakan berjalan sangat lambat. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan aku tidak bisa memprediksi sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa? Mianhe aku terlalu lama" kata Donghae menghampiriku lalu memelukku. Tapi aku tersadar dan menghempas pelukannya, berbalik melihat keadaan Siwon yg meringis kesakitan.

"Oppa kau tidak apa?" tanyaku melihat keadaannya dan kurasa mataku berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya meringis sambil memegangi kakinya. Bagaimana ini?

"Seseorang tolong bantu aku!" aku berteriak meminta bantuan orang-orang sekeliling. Aku takut, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Siwon oppa. Dia… sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes, aku sangat takut.

"Noona, ayo bawa dia kemobilku. Akan kuantar kau kerumah sakit" seseorang menghampiriku dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Cepat, cepat! Tolong bawa dia" aku panic dan menyuruh mereka semua menggotong Siwon oppa dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tanganku. Donghae… Bahkan aku lupa jika dia bersamaku tadi.

"Kau ikut saja dimobilku" kata Donghae menawarkan bantuan. Raut mukanya terlihat biasa saja, apa dia tidak kkhawatir dengan keadaan Siwon?

"Aku buru-buru Donghae! Ada urusan yg lebih penting yaitu Siwon oppa" ucapku sedikit berteriak lalu menghempaskan tangannya. Berlari memasuki mobil lalu meluncur ke rumah sakit.

"Oppa bertahanlah" kataku menggenggam tangannya dan air mataku masih mengucur deras.

…...

"Noona kita sudah sampai"

"Ayo bantu aku membawanya keluar" kataku meminta bantuan.

Aku membopongnya keluar dari mobil dan petugas rumah sakit langsung membawanya ke UGD. Siwon sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karna darah yg terus keluar dari kakinya yg terluka.

"Anda bisa tunggu disini. Kami akan menanganinya" kata suster itu menghalangi jalan masukku ke UGD.

"Noona, aku ingin kembali ke universitas. Aku masih ada kelas sebentar lagi" kata seseorang yg telah membantuku.

"Eoh? Ne. Ghamsahamnida sudah membantuku. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu" kataku membungkukkan badan lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Ne noona. Semoga dia cepat sembuh. Aku pergi, annyeong" katanya pamit.

…

Aku menunggu keadaan Siwon didepan pintu UGD. Seakan tidak mengenal kata lelah, aku terus berjalan kesana-kemari. Aku benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Siwon. Walaupun hubunganku dan dia sedang dalam keadaan yg tidak cukup baik saat ini, tapi aku pernah mengenalnya sebagai namja yg pernah berhubungan baik denganku.

Aku bersandar ditembok lalu memeluk lututku sendiri, membenamkan kepalaku disana dan menangis terisak. Sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggu disini sendirian, dan dokter didalam sana belum juga keluar.

"Hyuk-ah" seseorang memanggilku dan aku langsung menoleh.

"Sungmin…" aku melihat Sungmin dengan Donghae dibelakangnya. Aku seakan mendapat sedikit pencerahan melihat Sungmin. Dia berlari kearahku lalu memelukku. Air mataku menetes kembali saat Sungmin memelukku, bahkan lebih deras dari yg tadi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis" kata Sungmin sambil mengusap punggungku.

"Aku takut Ming… aku takut…" kataku melepas pelukannya lalu menatap matanya.

"Tidak ada yg perlu ditakutkan Hyuk, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau lupa? Siwon adalah laki-laki yg kuat" kata Sungmin menghiburku.

Dan setelah itu pintu ruang UGD terbuka, aku langsung menghampiri dokter yg menangani Siwon tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Siwon oppa?" kataku cemas dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, untung saja kami mempunyai persediaan darah yg cocok dengan golongan darahnya. Akibat benturan keras di kakinya, dia bisa dipastikan tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari, tidak parah tapi kakinya butuh pemulihan" kata Dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Tapi dia tidak lumpuh kan Dok?" tanyaku.

"Oh tidak tidak, dia hanya butuh pemulihan beberapa hari saja. Jika dia rajin melatih kakinya setiap hari, tidak sampai seminggu dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan alat bantu" penjelasan Dokter tadi membuatku menghela nafas lega. Aku menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum lega.

"Aku benar kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Terima kasih Sungmin-ah" kataku membalas senyumannya. "Dok, bolehkah aku menjenguknya sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja boleh, silahkan" kata Dokter mempersilahkan.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam sambil menarik Sungmin ikut masuk. Aku melihat Siwon oppa terbaring lemah dengan muka yg pucat, sepertinya dia sudah tersadar beberapa waktu lalu. Aku berdiri disampingnya dan dia membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum melihatku lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lemah.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja oppa. Bagaimana denganmu?" kataku membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Jika kau baik, maka aku juga baik" katanya seraya tersenyum.

"Permisi, tuan, nona. Pasien akan segera dipindahkan keruang rawat, harap segera membayar di administrasi" kata suster memberitahu kami.

"Baiklah suster. Aku akan membayarnya" kataku.

"Tidak usah Hyuk. Biar aku saja" kata Siwon mencegahku.

"Gwaenchana oppa, ini semua gara-gara aku. Sungmin, aku tinggal sebentar ne" kataku lalu meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ke tempat administrasi.

…

Siwon sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Dia bilang besok dia sudah pulang dan akan menjalankan pemulihan untuk kakinya dirumah.

"Hyuk-ah, apa kau melihat Donghae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Donghae? Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Aku memang kesini bersamanya, tapi saat sampai disini aku tidak melihatnya, aku juga lupa kalau aku kesini bersamanya" kata Sungmin jujur.

"Aku akan mencarinya" kataku. Tapi baru saja aku berdiri, tangan Siwon oppa menahanku.

"Kumohon kau disini saja. Temani aku" katanya.

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon" katanya memohon.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini" kataku kembali duduk seraya tersenyum.

"Hyuk, Siwon, aku pulang ya. Kyuhyun sudah menungguku didepan" kata Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun ya" kataku.

"Kau cepat sembuh kuda!" kata Sungmin lalu iseng menyentuh kaki Siwon oppa yg sedang sakit.

"Aww. Yak!"

**Donghae POV**

Aku ingin menyusul Hyukkie kerumah sakit tapi rasanya kakiku berat untuk digerakkan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin noona dan mengajaknya bersama kerumah sakit. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku melihat Sungmin noona baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Noona" sapaku.

"Donghae? Wae?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan. Aku mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya.

"Temani aku ke rumah sakit" ucapku pelan.

"Mwo? Memang siapa yg sakit?" kata Sungmin kaget sampai-sampai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siwon" kataku membuang muka.

"Mwo? Dia kenapa memangnya?"

"Jangan tanya padaku noona. Yg penting kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Iya iya aku ikut. Ayo berangkat" kata Sungmin menarikku.

…..

Aku sampai dirumah sakit. Rasanya langkahku semakin berat untuk masuk kedalam. Sungmin noona sudah mempercepat langkahnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menarik nafas berat. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dari sini aku bisa lihat Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya. Kurasa dia menangis.

"Hyuk-ah" Sungmin noona memanggil Hyukkie dan dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin…" Sungmin noona berlari menghampiri Hyukkie dan memeluknya. Aku duduk didepan ruang UGD dan memperhatikan kedua yeoja ini. Aku bisa melihat pipinya yg basah dan matanya yg sembab, juga hidungnya yg merah, sepertinya dia sudah lama menangis seperti itu. Noonaa, aku juga ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya, aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis" kata Sungmin noona sambil mengusap punggung Hyukkie.

"Aku takut Ming… aku takut…" kata Hyukkie melepas pelukannya dalam keadaan masih sesenggukan.

"Tidak ada yg perlu ditakutkan Hyuk, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau lupa? Siwon adalah laki-laki yg kuat" kata Sungmin menghibur Hyukkie.

Dan setelah itu pintu ruang UGD terbuka, Hyukkie langsung menghampiri dokter yg menangani Siwon tersebut. Sebegitu khawatirnya kau terhadap Siwon?

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Siwon oppa?" kata Hyukkie terlihat cemas dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, untung saja kami mempunyai persediaan darah yg cocok dengan golongan darahnya. Akibat benturan keras di kakinya, dia bisa dipastikan tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari, tidak parah tapi kakinya butuh pemulihan" kata Dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Tapi dia tidak lumpuh kan Dok?" tanya Hyukkie lagi.

"Oh tidak tidak, dia hanya butuh pemulihan beberapa hari saja. Jika dia rajin melatih kakinya setiap hari, tidak sampai seminggu dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan alat bantu" aku melihat Hyukkie menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan dokter barusan.

"Aku benar kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah Hyukkie.

"Ne. Terima kasih Sungmin-ah" kata Hyukkie membalas senyuman Sungmin noona. "Dok, bolehkah aku menjenguknya sekarang?" tanya Hyukkie lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh, silahkan" kata Dokter mempersilahkan.

Hyukkie langsung masuk kedalam sambil menarik Sungmin noona ikut masuk. Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau aku juga ada disini? Apa dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku? Aku berhenti didepan pintu masuk ruang UGD, Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Hyukkie ada didekatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon lemah.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja oppa. Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Hyukkie membalas genggaman tangan Siwon.

"Jika kau baik, maka aku juga baik" kata Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Aku menahan rasa sakit didadaku. Seandainya handphoneku tidak tertinggal. Seandainya aku sedetik lebih cepat darinya. Seandainya aku yg menyelamatkannya… Aku bahkan rela lumpuh untuk Hyukkie. Tapi aku tidak rela jika Hyukkie kembali pada namja itu.

TBC c:

Chap 9 coming :D Mianhamnida, belom ada NC nya, huweh ngerasa bersalah akunya ;; Mianhe mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, chapter 11 doain aja udah ada NC nya oke ;] Terima kasih **Lee Hyuk Nara** & **dwiihae** udah suka sama ff gaje ini, semuanya yg udah suka juga, laf3

**TERIMA KASIH YG UDAH REVIEW, KEEP REVIEW TERUS YA :]**

**JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Hyukjae POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pemilihan untuk peserta lomba di Jeju. Aku sudah berlatih sejak kemarin dan aku sangat percaya diri akan dipilih oleh sonsaengnim. Setidaknya selama ini, sonsaengnim pada akhirnya akan menjatuhkan pilihannya padaku dan aku tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Sungmin-ah, doakan aku ya? Hari ini ada test untuk pemilihan lomba" kataku saat berjalan menuju kelas bersama Sungmin.

"Tanpa kau minta aku pasti mendoakanmu Hyuk" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

…

_'Baiklah. Aku akan memanggil kalian sesuai urutan absen. Kalian harus menari sesuai dengan lagu yg akan kuputarkan, bukan lagu pilihan kalian"_

Yup~ Aku sudah diruang menari bersama semua teman-teman dikelasku, termasuk Donghae. Sedari tadi aku melihatnya tertangkap basah sedang melihat kearahku dan jika ketahuan dia hanya akan tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'. Apa ada yg salah denganku? Atau pakaianku? Jika ada test menari seperti ini kami memang memakai pakaian santai yg tidak mengganggu pergerakan kami saat menari. Dan saat ini aku mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan, celana bahan dibawah lutut juga sepatu kets. Biasa saja kan? Lalu apa yg salah?

Satu persatu nama dipanggil maju kedepan, beberapa diantaranya terlihat bingung karna mereka hanya mempersiapkan gerakan dari lagu pilihan mereka sendiri. Semoga saja lagu saat giliranku nanti, aku bisa mengimprovisasinya dengan baik.

_'Kim Hyukjae. Silahkan maju kedepan'_

Ini giliranku. Aku melangkah maju kedepan dan semua mata teman-temanku termasuk Donghae menatapku tajam, seakan menodongku dengan sebuah pisau/? dan siap menertawakanku jika aku melakukan kesalahan.

_'Kau siap?' _tanya sonsaengnim dan aku mengangguk.

Dia memilih sebuah lagu di handphonenya dan sedetik kemudian lagu itu terdengar diseisi ruangan. Aku terdiam dan mendengarkan lagu ini baik-baik. Gotcha! Aku tahu lagu ini. Sorry Sorry Answer.

Aku mulai menggerakkan badanku sesuai irama lagu dan sesekali mulutku berucap mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut (bayangkan Hyuk di SS4 Seoul Encore tanpa adegan membuka baju). Dan aku berhasil menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan baik tanpa melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. Kau memang hebat Kim Hyukjae!

_'Bagus. Kau boleh duduk'_

Aku kembali ketempatku dan menyeka keringatku dengan handuk. Saat aku sedang meminum air, aku melihat Donghae tengah memperhatikanku lewat ekor mataku. Tapi saat aku menoleh dia sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya, ah mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi?

'_Murid baru, Lee Donghae. Silahkan maju kedepan'_

Ini giliran Donghae. Aku bersandar ketembok dan melihatnya serius. Aku ingin tahu saja, benarkah dia pandai menari sehingga bisa diterima di fakultas ini? Seingatku dulu saat disekolah, dia tidak menunjukkan keterikatan dalam hal menari. Sonsaengnim memutarkan lagu yg asing ditelingaku, aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini. Jadi aku hanya focus pada Donghae.

Dia mulai bergerak mengikuti irama. Kurasa dia tahu lagunya karna dia bergerak dengan sangat pasti, dan err…. Sedikit seksi mungkin? (bayangkan Donghae di SS3 saat I Wanna Love You). Sesekali kami bertemu pandang dan dia mengedipkan matanya, YA! Ini sedang jam pelajaran sempat-sempatnya dia melakukan itu. Lagu berhenti dan dia juga menghentikan gerakannya. Aku mengaguminya dalam hati, ternyata dia cukup hebat.

….

Aku sedang memakan makananku saat sedang menunggu keputusan sonsaengnim. Aku lapar, aku tidak sempat sarapan di apartement. Jadi aku membeli makanan diluar dan baru memakannya sekarang. Donghae menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku menyodorkan makananku.

"Ani. Untukmu saja" jawabnya lalu ikut menyender ditembok.

"Tarianmu bagus, aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai bakat dibidang ini" kataku berbasa-basi.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga bagus dan tadi kau terlihat sangat seksi" katanya tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun.

Glup.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri dan berhenti mengunyah. Kurasa wajahku memerah mendnegar ucapannya tadi. Dia ini benar-benar tidak peka, mengucapkan hal seperti itu kan membuatku malu. Aarrgghhh!

"Donghae-ah, tadi kau hebat sekali"

"Ne. Kau tadi terlihat sangat tampan"

"Juga keren"

"Ajari aku ya"

"Aku juga mau diajari olehmu"

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga"

Segerombolan yeoja dikelasku tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan Donghae lalu berbicara tidak henti-henti. Aish ini menggangguku, mereka tidak lihat kalau aku sedang makan? Lagipula mereka ini sok cantik sekali, lihat pakaiannya? Kurasa mereka sengaja memakai pakaian seperti itu, mereka hanya memakai baju dengan belahan dada yg –lumayan- rendah juga hotpants. Padahal biasanya mereka menggunakan pakaian yg tidak beda jauh denganku saat ini. Aku yakin Donghae pasti senang dapat pemandangan segar seperti itu, sudah pasti dari posisinya sekarang dia bisa melihat dada yeoja-yeoja itu. Aish, kenapa aku jadi kesal?

"Menyebalkan" kataku lalu melahap makananku dengan cepat.

Sonsaengnim memasuki ruangan tepat saat makananku habis dan yeoja-yeoja itu juga langsung berebut tempat duduk didekat Donghae, sedangkan kulihat Donghae hanya tersenyum sejak tadi. Cari perhatian sekali bocah itu!

_'Baiklah. Kali ini aku cukup sulit dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi aku akan tetap mengambil orang dari kelas ini untuk mengikuti perlombaan di Jeju'_

Aku takut jika sonsaengnim tidak memilihku, aku ingin sekali mengikuti perlombaan ini. Teman-temanku tadi juga kurasa ada yg lebih bagus dariku. Aku gugup. Kau harus percaya diri Kim Hyukjae, kau pasti terpilih.

_'Baiklah. Aku akan mengumumkannya sekarang'_

Deg Deg Deg!

_'Kim Hyukjae'_

Aku menghela nafas lega saat namaku dipanggil, aku melangkah maju kedepan dan berdiri. Aku sudah yakin aku akan dipilih oleh sonsaengnim. Aku memamerkan senyum gusiku dan teman-temanku bertepuk tangan.

_'Dan Lee Donghae'_

Senyumku memudar seketika ketika sonsaengnim menyebut nama Donghae saat aku sudah berada didepan. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa sonsaengnim akan mengirimkan dua wakil dalam perlombaan itu? Donghae tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya mengendalikan dirinya sendiri lalu maju kedepan dan berdiri disampingku, tersenyum kearahku.

_'Kalian pasti bingung dengan ini. Tapi aku sudah membicarakannya dengan pihak Universitas dan mereka setuju dengan keputusanku. Jadi, aku akan mengirimkan Hyukjae dan Donghae sebagai wakil dalam perlombaan di Jeju kali ini. Bukan untuk lomba dance solo melainkan berpasangan atau couple'_

MWO?

**Donghae POV**

Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada sonsaengnim. Karna dengan ini kurasa aku bisa semakin dekat dengan Hyukkie. Dan jugaaaaa, intensitasku bertemu dengannya akan semakin sering, aku juga bisa dengan gratis menyentuhnya. Ini dance couple, tentu saja ada adegan skinship. Dengan membayangkannya saja aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Waktuku mempersiapkan semuanya hanya 1 minggu, karna setelah itu kami harus berangkat ke Jeju. Waktu yg singkat bukan? Tapi aku akan berusaha keras, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan sonsaengnim.

Saat namaku dipanggil, aku sempat terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan maju kedepan. Berdiri disamping Hyukkie lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Yeoja-yeoja itu kulihat melihat Hyukjae dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal yeoja-yeoja itu, mereka sepertinya sudah janjian memakai baju dengan model yg sama. Diam-diam tadi aku melirik dada yeoja-yeoja itu, hey aku namja, bukankah ini normal? Tapi mereka tetap tidak lebih seksi dari Hyukkie, hari ini dia beda sekali. Hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan yg jelas saja mengekspos lengannya yg putih itu, jangan lupakan lehernya yg jenjang. Aku ingin mengecupnya, sekali sajaaaaa.

Semua orang termasuk sonsaengnim sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan. Meninggalkan aku dan Hyukkie berdua disini.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi" kataku sambil menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku juga. Kupikir hanya aku yg akan menjadi wakil universitas ini" katanya sambil mengambil handuknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi sainganmu, ini semua…."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu saingan Hae. Ayo kita bekerja sama, kita harus menang" kata Hyukkie sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah. Kapan kita akan membicarakan ini? Kau atur saja waktu latihannya ya, aku percaya padamu" kataku berjalan keluar ruangan sambil merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana jika dirumah Siwon setelah selesai kelas? Aku berjanji akan kerumahnya" kata Hyukkie.

Apa dia tidak salah? Mengajakku? Kerumah Siwon? Ini sama saja dia memancing perang dunia di dunia ini. Dia tidak peka atau memang tidak tahu kalau aku dan Siwon sedang memperebutkan dia saat ini. Tapia da dua pilihan disini. Pilihan pertama, aku ikut dengannya dan mengawasi pergerakan Siwon terhadap Hyukkie, tapi bisa saja nanti aku meliat sesuatu yg tidak ingin aku lihat. Pilihan kedua, tidak ikut dan harap-harap cemas sendirian. Setelah aku menimbang-nimbang, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan kedua.

"Mwo? Ah, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika direstoran dekat apartementmu, sehabis kau pulang dari rumah Siwon. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ng… baiklah. Akan ku telfon jika aku sudah pulang nanti" kata Hyukkie akhirnya.

…

Hari terakhir latihanku….

Aku merasa satu minggu ini berlalu sangat cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan Hyukkie mendiskusikan ini, dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir latihanku. Siwon juga sudah pulih dari penyembuhannya 3 hari yg lalu, aku tidak menyangka dia akan pulih secepat itu. Err…. Sejak kejadian itu Hyukkie dan Siwon semakin terlihat dekat. Bahkan Siwon sering menjemput Hyukkie dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan itu berarti Hyukkie sering sekali mengacuhkanku.

Hari terakhir ini aku sengaja beristirahat dan tidak latihan bersama Hyukkie. Aku yakin aku sudah siap dan akan menampilkan yg terbaik. Besok, aku dan Hyukkie akan ke pulau Jeju. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hyukkie saat ini juga, aku takut jika aku didahului oleh Siwon. Aku tidak mau Hyukkie jatuh ketangannya. Hyukkie milikku, hanya milikku.

Aku melewati ruang latihan dan mendengar suara music dari dalamnya. Firasatku benar, Hyukkie masih didalam. Bahkan ini sudah sore, apa dia tidak lelah? Aku mengintipnya dari celah jendela. Dia tida menyadari keberadaanku dan masih focus pada latihannya. Sempurna. Dia yeojaku. Saat music berhenti, dia membungkukkan badannya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras. Aku melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan, dan dia menoleh. Sadar rupanya.

"Kau? Aku sudah selesai latihan, apa kau mau latihan?" tanyanya.

Aku menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Menatap dalam matanya, melihat bayanganku dibola matanya. Aku yakin jika dia mencintaiku, aku yakin, sangat yakin.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menatap wajahnya dari jarak yg seperti ini membuatku nyaman. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, mungkin bingung dengan sikapku sekarang. Tapi dia tidak membuat pergerakan apapun dan itu membuatku makin mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, hingga akhirnya bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Hyukkie sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan apapun dan itu membuatku gila.

Kenapa semua yg indah dilakukan dengan menutup mata?

Berciuman? Menutup mata.

Bercinta? Menutup mata.

Ini PR untuk kalian/?.

Saat aku mulai melumat bibirnya dan menekan tengkuknya dengan maksud memperdalam ciuman ini. Hyukkie memberontak dan menghempaskan badanku sehingga tautan bibir kamu terlepas. Astaga, apa yg sudah aku lakukan? Aku melihat raut wajahnya yg terlihat kaget, dia melihatku sebentar lalu memalingkan mukanya, mengambil tasnya lalu keluar ruangan secepat yg dia bisa.

"Hyukkie" aku mengejarnya dan berhasil memegang tangannya, sayangnya dia menghempaskan tangannya lalu berlari. Aku kesal lalu menendang pintu ruang latihan. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu? Aku menendang meja di hadapanku dan membuat benda yg ada diatasnya terjatuh. Aku terduduk dan menjambak rambutku sendiri? Bagaimana jika dia membenciku dan menjauhiku? Ini semua diluar kendaliku, dia membuatku gila. Tapi… tulisan apa itu? Aku berdiri dan membaca tulisan dibalik pintu.

_'Pintu Rusak. Mohon jangan tutup pintu'_

Aku mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata benar, aku terkunci dari dalam. Sial!

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku sedang berlatih diruang latihan karna besok aku sudah harus berangkat ke Jeju. Aku melihat Donghae masuk kedalam ruangan lalu menghampiriku.

"Kau? Aku sudah selesai latihan, apa kau mau latihan?" tanyaku saat melihatnya

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan berdiri tepat didepanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yg terjadi padanya, dia menatap mataku sangat dalam, seperti ada sesuatu yg mengganjal didalam hatinya dan ingin dia bicarakan. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanyaku setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dia menatap wajahku, begitu juga aku yg menatap wajahnya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia kelihatan berbeda? Aku mengerutkan alisku sendiri, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, Donghae makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga akhirnya bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku seakan lumpuh, aku tidak bisa berpikir dan melakukan apapun. Donghae memejamkan matanya. Apa yg terjadi denganku? Aku harus menghentikan ini semua.

Saat Donghae mulai melumat bibirku dan menekan tengkukku, aku tersadar lalu memberontak dan menghempaskan badan Donghae sehingga tautan bibir kamu terlepas. Kenapa aku baru sadar? Ini salah, aku tidak seharusnya menikmati ciuman ini. Nafasku memburu, ini membuatku kaget. Aku mengambil tasku lalu keluar ruangan secepat yg aku bisa.

"Hyukkie" Donghae memanggilku dan aku semakin mempercepat langkahku.

Saat dia mendapatkan tanganku, aku menghempaskannya lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

BRAK!

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pintu ruangan tertutup, sepertinya ditendang oleh Donghae. Aku menulikan pendengaranku lalu kembali berlari kedepan universitas, menyetop taksi. Nafasku rasanya tercekat, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia? Aku sudah gilaaaaaa. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika handphoneku berbunyi, dari Sungmin.

"Yeobseo? Hyuk? Kau dimana? Sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.

"Yeobseo. Aku sedang dijalan, eng… aku baru saja selesai latihan. Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Baguslah, kerumahku ya sekarang. Sedang ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon disini, kau pasti belum makan kan? Aku memasak banyak hari ini" kata Sungmin, sepertinya dia sedang gembira.

"Baiklah, aku menuju kesana sekarang" kataku singkat dan PIP! Telfon kuputus sepihak. Semoga saja dengan aku kesana aku bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

…..

Aku sedang makan dirumah Sungmin sekarang. Bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon oppa. Saat aku memasuki rumahnya, Sungmin sempat curiga dengan raut mukaku yg seperti orang gila mungkin. Tapi aku tidak bisa bercerita dengannya jadi aku bilang bahwa aku hanya terlalu lelah. Maafkan aku Ming, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu.

"Kau sudah siap berangkat ke Jeju?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya kemarin. Besok hanya tinggal berangkat. Hey Ming, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?" tawarku. Sekalian menemaniku, kurasa aku akan kesepian disana selama 3 hari.

"Mwo? Aku belum membeli tiket pesawat" tolak Sungmin. Aku merogoh tasku dan mengambil 2 tiket pesawat ke Jeju.

"Cha! Ini, sudah kusiapkan untukmu juga untuk Kyuhyun" kataku tersenyum riang.

"MWOYAAA?"

"Kau menyiapkan untukku juga noona?"

Kyumin couple ini tampak terkejut dengan ini, mereka tampak membulatkan matanya dan melebarkan mulutnya. Membuatku ingin melempar sandal kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah tidak ada alasan lagi. Pokoknya besok kalian ikut aku, pesawat ini berangkat jam 9 pagi" kataku sambil menyerahkan dua buah tiket ketangan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Hyuk-ah, kau memang sahabatku paling the best" kata Sungmin mengacungkan dua jempolnya sambil beraegyo ria.

"Gomawo noona. Kupikir aku akan berpisah dengan Sungmin selama 3 hari" kata Kyuhyun cengengesan, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Oppa. Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Tapi mianhe, aku tidak menyiapkan tiket untukmu" kataku menyesal.

"Aniyoo gwaenchana. Akan kupikirkan nanti" kata Siwon oppa sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Eh, noona. Apa kau melihat Donghae hyung? Aku menghubunginya tadi sore tapi tidak diangkat olehnya. Aku jadi khawatir, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini" kata Kyuhyun.

Aku berpikir dan kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Aku hampir saja menggeleng jika saja aku tidak ingat bahwa pintu ruang latihan tertutup karna ditendang olehnya. Dia murid baru, dia pasti tidak tahu kalau pintu itu tidak boleh ditutup dari dalam. Aku panik. Aku menyambar tasku lalu berlari keluar rumah Sungmin tanpa memikirkan tatapan aneh dari ketiga orang dimeja makan.

"Yak! Hyuk-ah" Sungmin memanggilku lalu berlari mengejarku, diikuti oleh Siwon oppa dan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus ke universitas sekarang. Donghae masih ada disana, aku harus kesana" kataku panik mengingat sedang apa Donghae sekarang.

"Mwo? Apa katamu noona? Ayo aku antar, mobil Donghae hyung sedang ada di bengkel saat ini" kata Kyuhyun lalu berlari menuju mobilnya.

Aku berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku tinggal dulu. Kuhubungi kau nanti" teriak Kyuhyun lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Cepat Kyu!" kataku panik.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa aku lupa bahwa pintu itu tadi tertutup olehnya? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya tadi? Bagaimana keadaan Donghae saat ini? Disana pasti dingin, dan dia pasti belum makan. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat kejadian tadi sore antara aku dan Donghae, aku benar-benar khawatir pada Donghae.

Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang mengamatiku tadi dengan tangan yg terkepal.

…..

Saat sampai di depan Universitas, aku langsung berlari kearah ruang latihan lalu menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Donghae! Kau didalam?" tanyaku tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Bagaimana kalau Donghae pingsan sejak tadi? Tanpa aku sadari mataku memanas. Aku berlari menuju ruang guru dan mengambil kunci ruang latihan. Berlari lagi kembali keruang latihan untuk membukanya. Saking paniknya aku bahkan kunci itu sempat terjatuh.

"Noona cepat!" kata Kyuhyun.

Aku membuka pintu ruang latihan dan membukanya. Pemandangan pertama yg aku temui adalah Donghae yg sedang duduk memainkan handphonenya, sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa. Pandanganku bertemu dengannya dan aku langsung menghela nafas lega, air mataku meluncur tidak beraturan. Aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Aku benar-benar cemas, aku tidak tahu bagaimana diriku jika sesuatu terjadi padanya karna kebodohanku. Donghae tampak kaget sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukanku. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku lalu tersenyum, senyum yg sangat aku sukai.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan menangis" katanya sambil mengusap airmata di wajahku, tapi air mataku tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu" ucapku lalu memeluknya lagi. Dia membalas pelukanku lebih erat, mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku Hyukkie" katanya.

"EKHEM!"

Aku dan Donghae melepas pelukan kami ketika mendengar suara deheman Kyuhyun. Ah, aku malu, aku bahkan lupa kalau ada Kyuhyun disini.

"Ah, aku sudah seperti kacang goreng disini. Kapan drama kalian akan berakhir?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Berisik kau setan! Hyukkie, kita pulang ya" kata Donghae mengusap air mataku lagi lalu merangkulku berjalan keluar.

"Hhaahh, keputusan yg salah mengantarkan Hyukkie noona kesini"

Aku menggenggam tangan Donghae sepanjang jalan. Aku sangat bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

**Donghae POV**

Aku dan Hyukkie sedang bersiap di bandara. Menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg sebentar lagi sampai, aku baru tahu tadi kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ikut kami ke Jeju. Aaahhh itu diaa, lama sekali mereka berdua.

"Mianhe kami lama" kata Sungmin saat sudah berada didepan kami.

"Ayo berangkat, nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat" kataku sambil menarik koper ditanganku.

Aku, Hyukkie, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir saja masuk jika saja tidak ada seseorang yg memanggil nama Hyukkie.

"Hyuukkkkk!"

Kami berempat menoleh, Hyukkie berjalan kedepan menghampiri orang itu. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiam diri ditempat. **KENAPA YA TUHAN KENAPAAA?**

"Kau ikut kami?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Tentu saja" kata orang itu dan oh god, kalian pasti tahu kan itu siapa? Siwon. Cih, untuk apa dia ikut bersama kami?

…

Sesampainya kami dijeju, kami langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing. Kamar aku, Hyukkie, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin noona berdekatan karna kami sudah membookingnya kemarin. Berbeda dengan Siwon yg kamarnya lumayan jauh, baguslah, jadi dia tidak bisa mendekati Hyukkie selama dihotel. Sekitar jam 09.00 PM KST, aku berjalan keluar hotel karna aku sumpek berada dikamar hotel. Dan ternyata Hyukkie juga sedang jalan-jalan disini, kami berdua bertemu pandang lalu tertawa satu sama lain. Ini kebetulan atau takdir? Aku tidak tahu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Aku sedang menghirup udara segar disini, aku bosan di kamar. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Hyukkie menghabiskan waktu bersama diluar dan membicarakan banyak hal. Hingga aku melihat Hyukkie menguap, sepertinya mulai mengantuk.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap mengikuti lomba" kataku mengelus rambutnya, dia tersenyum senang. Sepertinya sangat suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Kau juga tidur ya" kata Hyukkie lalu berjalan masuk kedalam hotel. Sedangkan aku masih ditempat yg sama.

…..

Aku sudah siap sekarang dan sedang berada di backstage. Aku juga sudah mengenakan kostum dan sudah dimake up. Tapi Hyukkie belum muncul sejak tadi, kata Sungmin dia masih didandani. Ah, lama sekali. Lomba sudah dimulai, dan 4 nomor lagi kita akan tampil.

"Ah, mianhe aku terlambat" kata seseorang lalu duduk disampingku.

"Hyuk….kie?"

Apa ini benar-benar Hyukkie? Dia… sangat cantik, juga…. Seksi. Pakaiannya sangat mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yg indah dan melekat erat ditubuhnya yg ramping itu. Siapapun yg menyiapkan kostum untuk Hyukkie kali ini ingin sekali aku kutuk, dia membuatku tidak tahan untuk menerkamnya/? Sekarang juga.

"Kau kenapa? Setelah ini kita tampil" kata Hyukkie menepuk pundakku.

"Aniyo, kau cantik" kataku menggodanya. Dan dia menunduk tersipu malu.

_'Peserta nomor urut 35'_

"Giliran kita Hae, fighting" katanya tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kau benar-benar cantik hari ini Hyukkie.

Aku dan Hyukkie menaiki panggung, dan teman-teman kami duduk dibarisan paling depan, membawa banner bertuliskan _'EUNHAE FIGHTING!'_. Aku merasa senang saat ini. Aku dan Hyukkie sudah siap diposisi masing-masing, saat music mengalun. Aku memulai partku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu Hyukkie lalu kami menari bersama. Semuanya memperhatikan penampilan kami dengan seksama termasuk juri-juri. Hingga akhirnya music berhenti, dan kami dalam posisi terakhir yaitu aku yg berpura-pura mencium Hyukkie.

"Saranghae" bisikku saat dalam posisi seperti tadi.

Dia kaget dan matanya membulat, menatapku seolah-seolah berkata 'jangan-bercanda-hae'. Tepuk tangan penonton membuat kami tersadar, kami menghadap kearah penonton lalu menundukkan badan kearah penonton.

Saat dibackstage, Hyukkie masih terdiam. Sepertinya dia masih kaget akan kata-kataku tadi.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggumu" bisikku ditelinganya, dan sekali lagi dia hanya terdiam.

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku masih kaget dengan apa yg dikatakan Donghae saat distage tadi. Dia mengatakan 'saranghae' padaku. Aku memang mengharapkan dia mengatakan itu padaku sejak dulu. Hanya saja ini diluar perkiraanku dan dia mengatakannya disaat yg menurutku tidak tepat. Aku benar-benar kaget dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kami sedang berada diatas panggung untuk keputusan terakhir siapa yg akan menjadi juara umum. Tinggal tersisa aku dan Donghae juga satu pasangan lainnya.

_'Dan juara umum Dance Contest tahun ini adalah… peserta dengan nomor…. 35!"_

"KKKYYAAAAAAA!"

Aku melompat kegirangan lalu refleks memeluk Donghae. Teman-temanku juga heboh dibawah sana sambil menyanyikan yel-yel yg entah kapan dibuatnya. Aku dan Donghae menerima piala juara umum serta hadiah yg dijanjikan. Aku menaaannggggg!

Aku sedang bereuforia dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka bilang aku dan Donghae sangat bagus tadi, juga sangat serasi. Aku menunduk malu saat mereka bilang aku dan Donghae serasi. Benarkah?

"Hyuk-ah, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" kata Siwon oppa menghampiriku.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal sebentar ya" kataku pamit pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

…

"Ada apa oppa?" tanyaku setelah menyingkir dari keramaian disekitar panggung.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" kata Siwon oppa.

"Bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Deg! Dia masih menyimpan rasa itu?

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi Hyuk-ah, aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu" mohon Siwon oppa dihadapanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, bingung. Dua orang menyatakan cintanya padaku hari ini, dihari yg sama, ditempat yg sama. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Aku….."

"Kumohon Hyuk-ah, aku bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dibanding Donghae"

Siwon oppa menarikku dalam pelukannya lalu memelukku erat.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Kumohon kembalilah" katanya mencium puncak kepalaku.

Dia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mataku. Aku menatap wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini, tidak bisa. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat didekat Siwon oppa. Bahkan jantungku tidak berdegup kencang saat didekatnya. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat didekatnya. Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku mencintai Donghae. Aku tidak mencintai Siwon oppa.

Siwon oppa mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu mencium bibirku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun saat berciuman denganya. Tuhan kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tau ini salah. Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah ini aku akan menemui Donghae dan memberitahu jawabanku. Aku mendorong dada Siwon oppa dan melepas bibirku dari bibirnya.

"Aku… aku minta maaf oppa. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak merasakan apapun saat didekatmu. Aku… aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kumohon. Jangan terus menatapku, berhenti mengejarku dan carilah yeoja lain. Kau tampan oppa, banyak yeoja diluar sana yg lebih pantas untukmu dibanding aku. Aku minta maaf"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya dan mencari Donghae. Bodohnya, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. **Tidak menyadari kalau adeganku dengan Siwon oppa tadi disaksikan oleh seseorang yg akan kucari sekarang.**

TBC c:

Chap 10 coming broooooo XD Yg ini dipanjangin soalnya ngejar buat NC nya XD Biasanya cuma 2000 words, ini dilebihin seribu jadi 3000 words, uyeeeeee '3' Chapter depan positip NC uyyyeeeeeee XD Tapi kalo ga review ga dipost ah :p Nunggu lebaran aja '3' wkwk

Oiya, selamat berpuasa buat yg menjalankan yaaa~ Semoga puasanya dapet pahala yg full, amiiinnn :D

**TERIMA KASIH YG SUDAH REVIEW, KEEP REVIEW TERUS YA :]**

**JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Complicated

Author : haohaohyvk

Main Cast : - Super Junior, Lee Hyuk Jae (Genderswitch)

- Super Junior, Lee Donghae

Rate : M (maybe)

Other Cast : find it by yourself~

Disclaimer : This story is mine. Hyukjae belong to me kkk~ :3

**WARNING**

**CERITA PASARAN. FF ABSURD. GAJE. TYPO(S). DSB**

**BAGI YG BERPUASA, HARAP MEMBACA DI MALAM HARI.**

**DONT LIKE? GO OUT!**

**Donghae POV**

Rasanya senang bisa mengatakan itu pada Hyukkie. Hatiku lega, yaaaa walaupun sedikit cemas akan jawabannya padaku. Tapi aku yakin dia akan menerimaku, aku yakin kalau dia masih menyimpan perasaan yg sama seperti apa yg kurasakan sekarang. Dan kalian tahu? Aku dan Hyukkie berhasil mendapatkan juara umum di lomba kali ini. Aku senang dia memelukku saat tahu kalau kami menjadi juara, melihat senyumnya yg terkembang lebar. Aku senang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia.

Aku sedikit menyingkir dari kerumunan karna sonsaengnim menelfonku. Entah dia tahu darimana, tapi dia mengucapkan selamat padaku dan Hyukkie atas apa yg telah aku peroleh. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau ini semua tidak akan terjadi tanpa bantuannya. Dan dia bilang bahwa sebagai reward, aku dan Hyukkie akan berlibur gratis di Jeju, walaupun Cuma 1 hari tapi aku senang, apalagi itu bersama Hyukkie. Aku kembali menghampiri teman-temanku, tapi aku tidak melihat Hyukkie berada disana.

"Noona, Hyukkie dimana?" tanyaku.

"Hyuk? Dia kearah sana bersama Siwon tadi" kata Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun.

Mwo? Bersama Siwon? Untuk apa dia pergi bersama Siwon?

Aku berjalan kearah yg ditunjuk Sungmin noona tadi. Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa disini. Aku hampir saja berbalik jika aku tidak mendengar suara Siwon. Aku berjalan lagi sedikit lebih jauh dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Itu Hyukkie dan Siwon. Aku hampir berjalan menyusulnya jika saja aku tidak melihat apa yg mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Aku melihat Siwon mencium Hyukkie-ku.

Nafasku tercekat.

Rasanya oksigenku hilang.

Hyukkie sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan apapun seperti apa yg dia lakukan tempo hari padaku. Apa ini artinya….. Hyukkie masih mencintai Siwon? Aku merasa mataku basah. Aku tidak bisa melihat ini lagi, aku sudah ditolak. Aku sudah ditolak oleh Hyukkie. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja jika kau menolakku Hyukkie? Bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku berlari secepat yg aku bisa dan menyetop taksi. Aku tidak ingin melihat Hyukkie untuk saat-saat ini.

….

"Berikan aku 1 botol lagi"

"Tapi Tuan, kau sudah menghabiskan 5 botol"

"KUBILANG BERIKAN YA BERIKAN!"

**Author POV**

Donghae sedang berada di sebuah klub saat ini. Saat di perjalanan, dia tidak tahu kemana arah tujuan jadi dia hanya menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk memutari kota Jeju ini. Tapi saat dijalan, Donghae tidak sengaja melihat sebuah klub malam yg baru saja dibuka. Dan secara refleks dia menyuruh supir itu berhenti dan memasuki klub itu. Donghae sudah terlalu gila dengan Hyukjae.

Saat memasuki klub itu, hanya ada dia dan beberapa namja saja. Maklum, ini belum terlalu larut jadi klub ini belum dipenuhi banyak orang. Donghae langsung menuju bar lalu memesan satu botol bir dengan kadar alcohol yg cukup tinggi. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya dia tidak sadar jika sudah menghabiskan 5 botol. Dan tentunya dia sudah mabuk berat, Donghae adalah orang yg jarang minum alcohol.

Pelayan bar itu memberikan 1 botol pada Donghae. Donghae mengambilnya lalu menenggaknya asal sehingga ada yg menetes melewati lehernya, semakin membuat kesan seksi dan manly pada dirinya. Yeoja-yeoja di sekitaran klub itu memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Hey, sepertinya kau sudah mabuk" kata seorang yeoja menghampiri Donghae lalu bergelayut di lengan kekar Donghae. Donghae hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu mengacuhkannya.

"Jangan sombong seperti itu anak muda. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah? Bagaimana jika bermain denganku malam ini?" kata yeoja itu lagi sambil menggodanya nakal. Membusungkan dadanya lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Donghae melirik yeoja itu.

"Apa untungnya jika aku bermain denganmu?" tanya Donghae asal.

"Kau akan merasakan sesuatu yg sempit menjepit juniormu. Juga dada yg besar yg akan kau nikmati sepuasmu" katanya frontal sambil melirik sesuatu dibalik celana Donghae lalu meraba dada bidang Donghae.

"Aku tidak tertarik" kata Donghae sambil menyingkirkan tangan yeoja itu dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf noona, jangan ganggu tuan ini" kata seorang pelayan bar memisahkan Donghae dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tampak mendengus kesal lalu kembali mencari mangsa lain.

"Maaf tuan. Anda sudah mabuk"

"Apa pedulimuuu?" kata Donghae setengah membentak.

Pelayan bergender namja itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu merogoh kantung Donghae untuk mengambil handphonenya. Menelfon seseorang yg ada di catatan panggilan paling atas.

Hyukkie….

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku berlari kembali ke teman-temanku dan menemukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berpacaran disana. Aish, mereka ini tidak tau malu.

"Ming, kau melihat Donghae?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah dia menyusulmu? Tadi dia mencarimu lalu kuberitahu saja kau sedang bersama Siwon. Dia berjalan kearah sana lalu belum kembali sampai sekarang. Kukira dia bersamamu" kata Sungmin.

"Mwo? Dia menyusulku?" tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Tapi aku tidak melihatnya tadi. Oh, jangan bilang dia melihat apa yg aku lakukan tadi bersama Siwon oppa. Dia pasti salah paham. Aku berlari mengelilingi daerah sekitar tapi tidak juga menemukan Donghae. Dia dimana?

"Noona, sudahlah. Kurasa dia sedang berjalan-jalan atau sudah kembali ke hotel karna lelah" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku harus menemukannya"

"Sudahlah Hyuk. Kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel lalu beristirahat. Sudah hampir sore. Dia pasti akan pulang" kata Sungmin menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti mereka kembali ke hotel. Semoga, semoga saja Donghae tidak apa-apa. Semoga perkiraan mereka benar. Tapi hatiku merasa gelisah.

…..

Aku sedang makan malam bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan, makanan dipiringku hanya aku aduk-aduk sedangkan aku sendiri menatap kearah jendela. Donghae belum memberi kabar sampai saat ini.

"Hyuk, kau harus makan" kata Siwon menyadari bahwa aku tidak juga memakan makananku.

"Noona, nanti kau sakit!" tegur Kyuhyun.

Dan belum sempat aku menjawab, handphoneku berbunyi. Aku hanya melirik layar handphoneku dan mataku membulat saat melihat siapa yg menelfon. DONGHAE!

"Yeobseo? Hae-ah, kau dimana?" tanyaku cepat-cepat.

"Maaf noona. Apa kau teman dari pemilik handphone ini?" tunggu dulu, ini bukan suara Donghae. Ada apa dengan Donghae?

"Ne. Aku temannya. Apa yg terjadi?"

"Pemilik handphone ini sedang berada dibar kami dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kami harap kau segera kesini dan membawa temanmu pulang" katanya.

Mwo? Mabuk? Kyuhyun bilang Donghae tidak suka minum minuman beralkohol.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana, Terima kasih"

Aku segera menutup telfonku lalu berlari keluar, menaiki sebuah taksi lalu menyuruhnya ke alamat yg sudah dikirimkan pelayan bar tadi. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, maupun Siwon. Hae-ah, kau kenapa?

Aku menyuruh supir taksi itu ikut masuk menemaniku ke dalam karna aku tidak biasa masuk kedalam bar seperti itu. Saat aku masuk, mata para namja didalamnya seakan mengintimidasiku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku lalu menemukan Donghae ada di bar dengan muka yg ditelungkupkan. Aku menghampirinya lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hae-ah, kau kenapa?" tanyaku menangkup pipinya.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa, haha" katanya melantur. Bisa kucium aroma alcohol dari deru nafasnya. Supir taksi itu membantuku membawa Donghae kedalam taksi, aku juga sempat berterima kasih kepada pelayan bar yg sudah menjaga Donghae disana.

Didalam taksi Donghae terus saja berkata tidak jelas atau menyanyi-nyanyi. Aku menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku, lalu air mataku meleleh. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Apa yg terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Donghae terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Kami sampai didepan hotel saat Donghae sudah tetridur pulas. Supir itu menawarkanku bantuan untuk membawanya kedalam tapi aku menolaknya, aku sudah terlalu merepotkannya. Lagipula aku bisa membawanya sendiri.

Hari sudah sangat larut dan kuyakin teman-temanku sudah tertidur pulas. Aku membawa Donghae masuk kedalam kamar hotelku, karna aku tidak tahu dimana kunci hotelnya diletakkan. Aku sudah merogoh kantungnya tapi tidak kutemukan. Aku membaringkannya dikasurku lalu melepas sepatunya. Air mataku menetes lagi, dia menyebut namaku barusan. Cepatlah bangun Hae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.

Aku menarik selimut sampai batas lehernya lalu matanya terbuka. Menatapku dengan matanya yg sayu.

"Hyukkie?" katanya dengan suara yg berat. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil merapikan anak rambutnya.

Dia menarikku kasar sehingga aku terjatuh di kasur bersamanya, tepat dengan kondisi aku berada diatasnya. Tangannya mengunci tubuhku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyakitiku?" katanya serak.

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" kataku gemetar.

"Kenapa kau mencium namja itu? Jika kau menolakku kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, bukan seperti ini" teriaknya. Dia melihatnya, bagaimana ini?

"Aku… aku tidak… hhmmpphh"

Aku belum sempat menjelaskannya karna bibirku langsung dibungkam oleh bibirnya. Dia menciumku kasar lalu melumat bibirku.

"Eemmhhh, hhmmpphhh" aku memberontak diatasnya. Aku merasa takut, ini bukan Donghae yg kukenal. Tapi dengan aksi penolakanku, dia malah menggigit bibirku sehingga dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku,

Tuhan, kumohon tolong aku.

**Author POV**

Donghae membalikkan badannya, sehingga posisi mereka kini berubah, Donghae berada diatas Hyukjae. Hyukjae terus memberontak sedangkan Donghae masih saja asyik melumat bibir Hyukjae.

"Eenngghhh"

Hyukjae mengerang ketika mendapat sentuhan dan remasan didadanya. Dia tersadar, ini sudah melampaui batas. Dia mendorong dada Donghae sekuat tenaga tapi tetap saja tenaga Donghae masih lebih kuat darinya walau sedang mabuk.

"Jangan menolakku Hyukkie"

"Hae-ah, kumohon ja…nngghhh"

Donghae tidak peduli dengan apa yg Hyukjae katakana. Dia sudah dikuasai oleh emosi didalam hati dan otaknya. Donghae kembali membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya sambil meremas dada Hyukjae dari luar bajunya. Membawa Donghae ke kamar Hyukjae adalah kesalahan terbesar yg Hyukjae lakukan selama hidupnya.

Donghae mengunci tubuh Hyukjae dengan kakinya lalu melucuti kaus Hyukjae. Hyukjae mulai menangis, ini bukan Donghae. Dia tidak akan melakukan ini padanya, tidak mungkin. Hyukjae terus memberontak, tapi Donghae malah semakin gila.

"Donghae, jangan! Aku Hyukkie. Jangan berbuat seperti ini" kata Hyukkie mencoba menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yg tinggal ditutupi oleh bra.

"Aku tahu kau Hyukkie, kau sudah menyakitiku" Donghae menarik selimut yg digunakan Hyukkie untuk menutupi tubuhnya, lalu melepas paksa bra yg dikenakan Hyukkie sehingga tubuh atas Hyukkie sudah benar-benar polos sekarang. Donghae melihat buah dada Hyukjae dengan tatapan lapar sehingga Hyukjae menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada bermaksud menutupi tubuh atasnya yg sudah terekspos dengan sangat jelas. "Apa kurangnya aku dibanding Siwon?" teriak Donghae lalu membenamkan kepalanya di belahan dada Hyukjae.

"Uunngghhh, Haeee" Hyukjae yg mendapat serangan mendadak hanya bisa melenguh dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Donghae menghisap nipple Hyukjae sebelah kanan lalu memainkan nipple yg satunya, mencubitnya atau menjepitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Sentuhan Donghae benar-benar membuat Hyukjae gila, tapi dia harus segera menghentikannya. Ini salah, ini sudah diluar batas.

"Hae… ngghhh… kumo…hon hen…aahhhh hentikan"

Donghae sama sekali menulikan pendengarannya. Dia berpindah menghisap nipple Hyukjae sebelah kiri lalu memainkan yg kanan.

"Hae… aahhhh.. ja..nngghhaannn" kata Hyukjae menahan desahannya.

"DIAM HYUKKIE!" bentak Donghae kasar lalu meremas kedua buah dada Hyukkie dengan tangan besarnya. Hyukjae kaget, Donghae tidak pernah membentaknya selama ini. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha menahan desahannya akibat apa yg diperbuat Donghae.

"Nngghhh, so sexy Hyukkie… Aku tak menyangka kau memilik dada seindah ini" kata Donghae sambil mencium aroma disekitar dada Hyukkie, seakan tidak mau kehilangan aromanya sedikitpun.

"Nngghhhh aahhhh" Hyukjae melepas bibirnya, dia tidak tahan lagi menahan desahannya.

"Terus hyuuukkkk, keluarkan desahanmu"

Donghae mulai bosan dengan dada Hyukjae, lalu mencoba membuka celana yg dipakai Hyukjae. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya menyadari apa yg Donghae lakukan.

"Donghae jangaaannn! Kumohon, sudah cukuppp!"

Hyukjae memberontak dan mencoba lari, tapi Donghae terus mendorong Hyukjae agar tetap berada di atas kasurnya sambil mencoba melepas celana Hyukjae. Hyukjae kelabakan, dia berteriak sekuat yg dia bisa, tapi Donghae tidak mempedulikannya.

Sreettt!

Celana Hyukjae berhasil terlepas dari kakinya sehingga sekarang hanya celana dalam. Sebelum akhirnya juga dirobek paksa oleh Donghae. Air mata Hyukjae mengalir, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar polos sekarang. Dia mencoba mengambil apapun yg ada didekatnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, tapi Donghae melempar itu ke sembarang tempat. Donghae menatap Hyukjae lapar, apalagi kewanitaannya sudah ada didepan matanya sekarang. Bersih, putih dan gemuk, mungkin itu yg ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini.

"Hiks.. Hae-ah jangan… Sudah cu… AAAHHHHH"

Donghae mencium vagina Hyukjae lalu menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya kedalam vagina Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengerang lalu mencengkram apa saja yg ada didekatnya. Donghae memainkan klitoris milik Hyukjae dan itu membuat Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan. Ini kali pertama bagi Hyukjae. Donghae menggoda Hyukjae dengan menciumi vaginanya, lalu menghisap klitorisnya dengan pelan lalu tiba-tiba menjadi kencang.

"Nngghhh mmhhhh"

Donghae melihat keadaan Hyukjae yg sedang mengatur nafasnya tanpa sehelai benangpun ada ditubuhnya. Secara tiba-tiba dia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae kaget dan merasakan sakit.

"AAAHHHH, Hae… appo! Aaahhh"

"Tunggu saja dan rasanya akan nikmat Hyukkie" kata Donghae sambil memandangi tubuh Hyukjae.

"Aaahhh nngghhh su…daaahhh" Hyukjae menggeliat kesana kemari, perutnya berasa dikelitiki oleh sesuatu.

"So f*cking sexy my Hyukjae"

Donghae menambahkan jarinya hingga sekarang 3 jari Donghae ada didalam vagina Hyukjae. Mengeluar masukkannya secara cepat, terkadang pelan untuk menggoda Hyukjae. Sesekali tangannya menggapai payudara Hyukjae yg bergoyang kesana kemari karna pergerakan Hyukjae.

"Nngghhh aaahhhh"

"Sebut namaku Hyukkie" perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae menggeleng. Dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yg keluar dari perutnya. Hyukjae semakin gila, Donghae tahu Hyukjae akan segera orgasme maka dia mempercepat in-out jarinya didalam vagina Hyukjae.

"Aaahhh, aku ingin… nngghhh… pipisss" kata Hyukjae.

"Keluarkan saja Hyukkie" kata Donghae.

"Aaahhhh nngghhh HHAAEEEE! Aaaahhhh"

Orgasme pertama Hyukjae keluar karna Donghae. Donghae menjilat sebagian cairan Hyukkie dan menelannya seakan tidak mengenal jijik. Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya, dadanya bergerak naik turun. Ini sudah cukup, batinnya. Donghae melepas bajunya yg masih dia pakai sejak tadi. Hyukjae melihat dada bidang Donghae dan abs milik Donghae yg selama ini ingin sekali dilihat bahkan disentuh oleh yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Tubuh Donghae memang bagus, kekar dan memiliki abs. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat Donghae melepas celananya beserta underwarenya. Hingga junior Donghae yg sudah membesar dan menegang sempurna terekspos dimata Hyukjae.

"Aaahhh"

Donghae mendesah lega karna berhasil mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam celananya. Mungkin merasa sesak karna apa yg dilakukannya tadi. Dia menghampiri Hyukjae lalu menindih Hyukjae.

"Kau… kau mau apa" tanya Hyukjae ketakutan.

"Kau sudah puas? Aku belum babyyyy" kata Donghae dengan nada seduktif.

"Andwae! Tidak, jangan Donghae-ah. JANGAAANNNN!" Hyukjae memberontak dan mulai menangis, dia berteriak mencoba menyadarkan Donghae. Donghae malah geram dan mencengkeram rahang Hyukjae.

"DIAM ATAU AKU AKAN BERLAKU KASAR!" bentak Donghae lagi.

"Kumohon hentikan. Hiks… aku tidak… AARRGGHHH"

Donghae memasukkan ujung juniornya kedalam vagina Hyukjae. Hanya ujungnya dan itu sudah membuat Hyukjae kesakitan. Junior Donghae yg berukuran diatas rata-rata memasuki vagina Hyukjae yg masih sempit dan belum dijamah siapapun, Hyukjae pasti akan mengerang kesakitan.

"Oohhhh, so tight" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati cengkraman otot vagina Hyukjae yg seakan menjepit juniornya, bahkan itu hanya ujungnya astaga.

"Hae-ah, nngghhh hentikaannn"

Awalnya Donghae akan memasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit, tapi karna Hyukjae terus menyuruhnya berhenti sejak tadi jadi dia langsung menekan pinggulnya sehingga seluruh junior Donghae tertanam sempurna di vagina Hyukjae.

"AARRGGHHHH!"

Hyukjae berteriak kesakitan dan air matanya kembali menetes. Dia mencengkeram seprai kasurnya. Donghae mendekati wajah Hyukjae lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Tenanglah baby. Nngghhh, ini hanya awalnya, setelah ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya" kata Donghae mengusap air mata dipipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya. Airmatanya terus menetes. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Sekalipun dia diperawani oleh orang yg dicintainya, tapi bukan ini yg dia inginkan. Hyukjae sudah menjaga kevirginannya hanya untuk suaminya nanti, tapi sekarang dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Hyukjae bahkan sudah tidak peduli, dia sudah tidak akan menyuruh Donghae berhenti. Semuanya sudah terlambat, sudah terjadi. Percuma kalaupun dia menyuruh Donghae berhenti. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, antara menahan sakit dan menahan desahan. Darah karna selaput daranya yg robek merembes di kasur. Donghae tidak peduli, dia terus menggenjot pinggulnya sendiri demi mendapat kenikmatannya sendiri.

Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama mengerang saat Donghae berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatan Hyukjae.

"Aaahhhh, hyuuuukkk, youre so tight. Nngghhhh"

Donghae menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yg sangat cepat hingga kasurnya ikut berderit. Donghae menggapai payudara Hyukjae yg bergoyang lalu meremasnya dengan tangannya.

"Mmhhhh aaahhhh" Hyukjae mendesah karna Donghae yg terus menumbuk titik paling sensitifnya.

Donghae membuat satu kissmark di leher Hyukjae lalu tersenyum setelah melihat hasilnya.

"Sebut namaku Hyukkie" kata Donghae mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nngghhh Hhaaeee, aahhh… Aku…. Aku mauuuuu…"

"Tunggu baby. Aaahhhh nngghhhh… bersamaa"

"Aaahhhh HHAAEEEEE"

"HYUKKIIEEEEE"

Donghae terjatuh diatas badan Hyukkie lalu dengan cepatnya terlelap masuk kedalam alam mimpi. Mungkin lelah dengan kegiatannya barusan. Hyukjae menyingkirkan tubuh Donghae diatasnya dan melihat keadaannya sekarang. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras, dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah kotoorrr"

TBC c:

Aaaaaaa, akhirnya NC nya keluar juga/? Gimana pendapatnya? Silahkan dicomment di review ;; Absurd banget pasti NC nya ga berasa kan ya? Mianhe kalo mengecewakan, baru kali ini bikin adegan NC omaygat /3\

TERIMA KASIH YG SUDAH REVIEW, KEEP REVIEW TERUS YA :]

JANGAN JADI ANAK NAKAL, AYO REVIEW!


End file.
